Beauty and the Beast
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Speciall request from Pikagirl227. A young woman has promised to save her cousin and be prisoner to a beast, a werehog who is really the Prince of the castle and was turned because of his rude heart. Will these two understand each other, maybe fall in love before the last rose petal falls, or will an evil hedgehog split them apart? Shadamy stiry remake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you wonderful readers and writers! This is gonna be an interesting story. Ok, if you all know me well, I have written a story about Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Love the movie, but I poorly wrote it since I was just starting. So, after a looooong time, I thought of redoing it, but never got that time. But, I have received a birthday story request from Pikagirl227 asking me to make the same story for her bestie, Leslie. She's moving away soon and wanted me to make a special story for her. Her favorite is the movie, so how could I not say 'no'? **

**This is a small story. I'll try to make it as long as I can, because I wanted to have maybe three, or four chapters if I don't make it too long. Much better writing I hope, and I might put in some songs from the movie. Hope I don't get in trouble, but I thought of using maybe a few. You'll see. Plus, I'll use some OCs maybe in this. Like hers for instance. **** I'll figure it out while writing. **

**So please like this, please no bad reviews, and send a happy birthday wish to her and good luck on her move. Thank you AND enjoy. XD**

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a glorious castle filled with riches beyond his wildest dreams. He was helped by many servants in the castle all his life. They groomed him, taught him, raised him to be a proper adult. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and very unkind to others around him._

_But then, on a cold winters night, an old woman cloaked in a black ragged cape came to the castle. The prince answered the soft knocks she made and opened the door only to be disgusted by the appearance. The old woman begged to be let in for shelter from the bitter cold, and offered him a single, red rose. The prince sneered at the offer and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found withen._

_Frustrated, the prince dismissed her again and shut the doors leaving her stranded on the doorstep of the castle. Suddenly, the old woman's ugly look shifted into a beautiful enchantress. The prince was petrified of guilt and tried to apologize for his horrible behavior, but she found no love in his heart. For his punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful lasting curse on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the prince sheltered himself in the castle from everything in the outside world. The rose, she had offered, remained by his side for it will bloom on his twenty-first year. If he could love another, and earn their love in return before the last petal fell, then…the spell will be broken. If not, he will be doomed to remain a beast, forever._

_As the years passed, the prince fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast…?_

A rooster crowed loud as the morning sun approached the hills of a small village. The sun's rays beamed down throughout the lands as the warm feeling settled in the air. A small home in the far side of the town lived two people inside. An inventor and his younger cousin. The home was quite different from others. It had a large spinning wheel on the side turning to let running water up and over the wheel. There was also a propeller on top with a rather strange metal object connected. These were his projects he had done including others inside. Sure he thought they were impressive, others shunned his work thinking he was only a lunatic with a foolish dream.

His cousin who he had raised himself, loved his work. She didn't care what anyone said about him, or his dream of becoming an impressive inventor. She had always pushed him to create special kinds of work so he could be recognized as one of the greats, only for them to be broken on contact, or they just never find a way to work. But it didn't stop him from not letting the smile on her face to fade away.

While he was at work with his 'newer invention', the young lady of the house calmly walked out shutting the door behind her. She was a tall, very well mannered young lady. Her long pink quills were in a small braid behind her holding them up with a blue bow and wore a light blue dress with a white apron and black flats. She carried a small basket in hand made herself with a small book inside.

She walked down the stone stairs leading up to the house. She looked up to see small birds sing happily through the air like they were welcoming her on this lovely morning. The young lady continued her walk down a small path leading the town with a smile on her face. Her green eyes glimmered in the morning sun.

"It's a quite morning in town, I see." She spoke up softly as she made her way up a small bridge over a stream connecting to the wheel of her house, "I woke up early today, so I wonder if anyone is awake by this time?".

Her questions were quickly answered as she saw several people walking around the streets either pulling carts of bread, or moving carriages loaded with packages and things. She walked through the entrance occasionally bouncing the basket lightly on her waist walking over to a baker.

"Ah, Amy!" the large bear welcomed with a smile.

The lady, Amy, smiled back with a spring in her step to him, "Good morning, Mr. Baker." She happily replied.

"Where you off to?".

"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a bean stock, and an ogre and-!" she was instantly cut off seeing the baker place his tray of baked goods on a small window of his home.

"That's nice, dear. Abigal! The muffins, hurry up!" he shouted to his wife inside.

Amy shrugged her shoulders knowing those two would usually fight over a little thing like that. Yes, her name was Amy, Amy Rose. The name suited her very much. The people around the town would always think she is beautiful, but completely out of the ordinary. She isn't one of those that work, or usually would settle down with someone in her life and have a family of her own. Amy was the kind to sit inside and read her books all day. She would occasionally go on a small hike around to get some fresh air, but all her life is nothing, but reading books upon books. She didn't really mind that people thought of her as 'strange', or 'peculiar'. Amy would brush off the rumors and go about her day. In which case she was already doing so, on her way to find another book to happily read.

While she continued her way to the store, many around her gossiped quietly. They would either say she was funny in a sort of way, and would usually hiding the small gossip inside as she walks by. Amy just brushed them off and smile back with a simple and polite 'good morning' to them, then go about her day.

The gossips continued as she stopped and quickly hopped onto a moving carriage knowing it would take her directly to the book store. She watched as people around were either walking along the streets, or they were selling their merchandise to others such as food, or others. Kids around her were playing simple games like playing with a spinning top, or some would mess with others smaller piglets until they were running away by a bigger pig later on.

In her head, Amy wished that at least there would be something in her boring life. She always thought her life was simple and plain. Of course, she wouldn't hate her life because she loved staying with her cousin and usually go in town greeting her neighbors. But to herself, Amy just wished deep down that maybe there might be something else for her than this normal life. Something great, maybe epic for her to discover. She only hoped her wish could come true one of these days.

Coming to her stop, Amy quickly hopped off the carriage and proceeded up to the door of her favorite shop. She opened the door letting the small bell above ring to let the owner know of her coming in, "Good morning." She chirped happily to see the old black crow coming up to her.

He smiled at his favorite customer, "Ah, Amy." He welcomed her.

"I'm here to return the book I borrowed." She handed him the small book out of her basket.

The crow looked either surprised, but shook it aside easily, "Finished already? You borrowed it about three days ago." He joked.

Amy laughed with him walking over to a ladder climbing up carefully, "I couldn't put it down. It was so interesting." She replied looking through several 'already read' books in front of her, "You have anything new?".

"Not since yesterday.".

"That's alright, I'll borrow…this one!" she grabbed a dark green book from the shelf handing it to him.

The crow placed his glasses on reading the title of it before chuckling, "That one? But you read it twice!".

Amy turned to him with a wide smile on her face and replied, "It's my favorite!" In an instant, she pushed her body to the side making the ladder roll on the shelf before stopping at the end, "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!".

The old crow continued to chuckle at her bewildered mind knowing how big her imagination is. That's always the thing he liked about her. Amy climbed down the wooden stairs seeing him give her the book ready to be borrowed again, "If you like it all that much, it's yours." He said walking out of the store with her, "I insist.".

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Amy said graciously as she opened her book and started to read while walking.

Lucky for her, she was very good at dodging objects around as she goes. More people around saw her with her nose stuck in a book again and continued to gossip leaving her to her words of fiction.

On the other side of her, a few geese flew over the small village cawing up a storm as they fly. A sudden bullet appeared out of nowhere killing one of them instantly falling to the ground. While it fell, a rather small, dwarf like brown dog in a brown coat with a red vest and black shoes rushed over to it with a leather bag in hand. He quickly held it up ready to catch the bird not knowing it fell right beside him. Seeing it at first, he grabbed the bird and placed it in the bag before running over to a green hedgehog with a large gun in his hand.

He slid to a stop huffing and puffing like mad, "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Scourge! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" he praised looking up to the rather handsome hedgehog in front of him.

Scourge wore a red tunic showing his impressive muscles he had with brown gloves, black. tight pants and brown boots with golden buckles on them. His sapphire eyes starred down at him before he blew the tip of his gun letting the smoke air out before smirking at his little henchman, "I know.".

The dwarf dog rushed after him when he started walking away. He quickly rushed back and picked up another bag of animals he had killed before running after him again, "No animal could stand a chance against you!" he continued, "And no girl for that matter!".

"It's true, William, and I got my sights set on that one!" Scourge pointed straight at Amy who was walking up to an elder woman.

"Th-The inventor's cousin?!" the dog, William stated in shock.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!".

"But she's-!".

"The most beautiful girl in town!".

"I know, but-!".

"That makes her the best!" Scourge dropped his gun onto him bonking his little head hard enough to hear the bone hit. He grabbed the collar of his coat holding him up to have a good glare in his eyes to him, "And don't I deserve the best…?!" he growled making the dog shiver.

"O-Of course-I-I mean you do-but-but-!" he quivered scarcely being dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Scourge was what they call a 'Strong and Handsome Prince' of the village. He was well fit to challenge any battle and would certainly win in anything. Men were jealous of him, but were also worshipping him since he was like their protector. Woman fawned over him and the ground he walked on. Scourge was the one who many woman wanted to be with. But with one woman he wanted didn't which really surprised him at first.

Amy thought he was just a show off and wanted attention all the time. She didn't really like those kinds of people who only wanted her for her looks and nothing more. Scourge was one of them, but at the top of the list. He didn't care if she shunned him, or ignored every word he said sometimes, she was perfect for him. With his mind set on one thing, he wanted Amy Rose to be his mate for life.

All the time, Amy would always ignore him while woman around him would glare daggers at her for not even acknowledging his proposals. They would think she's crazy to lose a guy like Scourge, but Amy always left them away since she didn't like him very much.

When Amy finished her talk with the elder woman, she walked on by towards the exit of the town still having the book in her face with her mind racing with imagination. She didn't realize Scourge was there waiting for her. How he got there so fast, no one knows.

"Hello, Amy." He greeted with a smirk on his face.

Amy nodded her head to him ready to pass by, "Good morning, Scourge.".

With a quick movement, he swiped the book out of her hands making the young lady groan in frustration, "Scourge, can I have my book please?" she asked holding her hand to him.

"How can you even read this? There's no pictures in side!" He complained holding the book up sideways flipping through a few pages.

She crossed her arms in a joking way, "Some of us use our imagination." She replied with a slight smirk.

Scourge glared a little at her joke, "Amy, you shouldn't be letting her eyes be glued to this catastrophe." He said throwing the book behind him landing in a pile of mud, "You should be thinking of something else in mind, like me." He smirked once more putting his hands on his hips.

Amy groaned rushing over to the book and picked it up wiping off the splotches of mud on the pages with her apron, "Scourge, you really shouldn't joke at a time like this. Besides, I have things I need to do." She said walking past him.

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes and quickly rushed over to her getting in front stopping her walk, "Now, now, Amy. Surly you won't ignore a small request from me? Why not come home with me and I can show you some of me newer trophies I've shot." He bragged wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Disgusted of him and his 'trophies', she threw his arm off her, "I'm sorry, Scourge, but I really need to get home. My cousin is working still and needs my help." She said walking away a few feet before hearing his lackey come up to him laughing.

"That crazy, old coot! He can't even invent anything that works!" he teased having both him and Scourge bellow with laughter.

Amy glared angrily at the two crossing her arms across her chest, "Don't you dare talk about my cousin that way!" she shouted.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her cousin that way!" Scourge copied trying to sound innocent then pounds his fist on William's head for punishment.

"He's not crazy at all! He's a genius!"

'BOOM!'

Before she and the two continued, a loud explosion was heard followed by a cloud of smoke coming from her home. Frantic thoughts rushed through her head as she scurried off back home leaving the two behind laughing their worthless heads off.

Amy ran towards the house sliding to a stop in front of the doors to an underground basement where her cousin usually works. Opening the doors, the smoke flew out into her face having the poor girl cough, "Ugh…R-Rob?!" she called out to him, "Rob?!".

Her cousin, Rob-O was downstairs on the floor next to his large machine with pieces of rope around him getting tangled up in his quills and body. He was a darker green hedgehog wearing brown pants and boots with a red apron holding various tools in his pockets. He stood up staggering a bit trying to keep his balance still, "Why this little-oof!" he grumbled pulling the ropes off him easily.

"Rob…? What happened?" Amy asked now able to breathe finally as she walked down stairs seeing what he was making.

It was very large, the size of the whole room. It had wheels around it including a metal furnace attached to it with several poles sticking out and gears around it. Rob saw his cousin come in and sighed frustrated to himself, "This thing cannot work! I've tried so much, and now I'm giving up!" he grabbed a gear that was flown from the machine away.

Amy shook her head smiling at him, "You always say that." she said walking over to him.

"I mean it this time, Amy! I will never get this confounded contraption to work!" he scolded at the machine crossing his arms.

"Yes you will, and you will win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Amy replied placing her hand on his shoulder having him turn his attention to her, "And…become a 'world famous inventor'.".

Her cousin stared at her with disbelief, "Do you really think that?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I always have.".

This got his spirits right back up having the smile she loved back on his face, "That's it! I'll get this thing fixed in no time!" he told himself before walking over to the machine and got down lying his back on a flat board with wheels, "Can you hand me that shape shifting tool, dear?".

Amy obeyed grabbing the tool he needed, then walked over to him, "Here.".

Rob took it thanking her before rolling under the machine to fix any details he had missed, "So what did you do in town? Got anything?" he asked from underneath.

"I got a new book." She replied walking away and over to the small chimney built inside and saw down on a small stool, "Um…Rob? Do you think I'm odd?".

"My cousin? Odd?" he asked pulling out to look up at her with his goggles on only to look like he had 'bug eyed' pupils, "Where'd you get an idea like that?".

Amy shrugged her shoulders looking down at her book now in hand, "I don't know…I guess I'm just not really like any of the others around. They think I'm just not that ordinary like I should be. I haven't been asked by any other men at all.".

Rob was back under and continued to listen while he worked, "What about that Scourge? He's a pretty handsome fella." He suggested.

Her emerald eyes only rolled, "Oh he's handsome, alright…" she agreed, "And rude, and braggy, and…oh, Rob…he's not the one for me.".

"Now don't you worry…!" the dark green inventor stated rolling himself out from under the machine, "Because this is going to start a new life for us if this works. Now…cross your fingers.".

He turned the knob to start the machine. The two watched as it started to rattle and shake uncontrollably. The sound of a teapot whistled out loud as smoke started to come out of the pipes and the furnace. A large ax connected to a gear started to move on it's own chopping down a log in front of it. Amy and Rob-O watched from far away in astonishment seeing the ax actually cut the log in two.

Their eyes watched closely as half of the log was flown off the stand it was on right over their heads and onto a large stack of firewood. Amy's eyes widened at the sight, "It works…" she gasped.

"It does…?" Rob followed watching logs go by cut in half and flown across the room uncontrollably, "I-It…It does!".

"You did it!" Amy shouted happily hugging him from behind, "You really did it!".

Rob returned the embrace just as happy and proud as she was, "This is it, Amy! I'm off to the fair-Oof!" he shouted before getting hit in the head by a passing chopped off log.

After much packing up they can do with the machine, Rob was now on a large wagon with his 'prize winning' contraption covered up by a large blanket and was sat on the 'driver's seat' holding the ropes connected to their horse, Philip. Amy was back home on the steps waving to him smiling proudly, "Good bye, Rob! Good luck!" she cheered.

"Good bye, Amy! And take care while I'm gone!" he replied waving at her before he and their trusted heavy horse were off down the dusty path to the next town over. Not even knowing the dangers he would be up against…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Holy crap! I didn't think I'd get ten reviews and eight faves on this! I noticed that some of you remembered my horribly made version of it. I guess it wasn't that horrible since I was starting out on FF, but that's what I wanted to hear so they, and the other readers can read something the same, but well made after so long. Thank you for loving this so far. XD**

**puppydog4: Thank you! I love it, too, but I like the other ones like Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, and Aladdin. But I really like this one. :3**

**kenny hilferty: They made ones sometimes, but their mostly about Amy and Sonic the werehog. I don't mind, but I'm not a sonamy fan.**

**xXLily BlossomsXx: It is. If you, or anyone has a special request like this, I'd be more than happy to make it for you. XD And thank your for your OC. I'll find a spot if I can.**

**BlackPetals23: Maybe if I draw him with tight pants, it'll make it much more fun to laugh than imagining it. XD Thank you! We get better in time. It just takes some motivation and practice. :3**

**TrueNight1025: I remembered after you said that. I'll find a spot for her. :3**

**xXMidnight StormXx: Thank you! I'll see if I can find a spot! Whoo...so many OCs.**

**aqua9597: Thanks, sissy! XD**

**Chistian Ape99: Thank you and I hope she does, too. I'll see if I can try my best to put yours and the other's OCs in this.**

**bluebarnowl: I guess not. I'm still trying my best. But thank you for the advice. :)**

**Savvy0417: Your welcome! :)**

The wind had started to grow colder and colder each second. Leaves had fallen from crooked trees that looked to be dead for so many years. The air around could easily frighten anyone who had ventured in. Possibly no one has ever thought of going in the terrifying woods alone, but for two travelers ended up getting themselves lost in a bad area.

Rob O was looking down at a large map he had kept with him while Philip trotted down the dusty path of nothing, but old leaves and branches that had been broken off somehow. He looked around the area holding up a lantern in hand seeing several ways to go. "We should be there by now..." he whispered to himself looking down at the map once more.

The horse looked around with such a scared look in his eyes. He had taken him and Amy along sometimes in the woods so many times, but this...this was very new to him. And he didn't like it one bit. Philip looked up slightly seeing a large tree with a hollowed hole inside where two viscious red eyes stared at the two as they go. This caused him to shake in fear wanting to be out of the woods quickly.

The two eventually came across a fork in the road. Pulling the strains to stop the horse, Rob looked up from the map and saw two paths they could take. One the left side looked descent. A nice clear path with nothing to happen. But on the other side, it was darker and more threatening, "Hmm...where should we go?" he asked looking at both paths.

Rob was smart to decide on things easily, but since it was getting dark, he knew he had to rush to get somewhere before the moon rises. In a quick pull on the rope, he turned Philip to the right side of the path, "Let's go this way" he said looking down the treacherous path.

Philip looked not even taking a second to immediately notice how wrong he was. Why was he taking this path when something bad was going to happen the minute they step in? Looking at the left side, then right going back and forth, he quickly tried to pull his rider along the good side.

"Hey! Come on, Philip!" Rob quickly said pulling the rope to get the horse on the other side, "We'll be there in no time...I hope".

Philip had no choice, but to obey and hope that nothing will happen to them. In time, the light had grown darker and much more colder than before. The air thickened up giving the two a bit of a shake inside their bodies. Strangest thing was that at first, it was only dead leaves on a dirty path, now its filled with snow. Why on was it snowing here when it was just much greener outside the woods? Now Rob had figured out that maybe he had made a terrible mistake. Looking around, he noticed that where they were going was not on the map at all.

"Maybe we have a taken a wrong turn...?" he said looking up looking terrified at the area they were in, "We...we better turn around...".

Before he could do anything, a sudden howl of a wolf from far away had startled the poor horse making him cry in fear. Philip kicked up on his front hooves standing up so high it cossed the rider to fall off. Rob cried out himself landing hard on the cold snowy ground. He looked up seeing poor Philip galloping off with his invention leaving the hedgehog alone in the cold dark.

Rob picked his upper body up looking around the place. The snow was almost up to is arms and knees. It was very cold and frightening making the elder hedgehog to shake uncrontrollably. He now wished that he had taken the other path, or at least stayed home where it was safe for him. Staring at the path the horse ran off he stood up carefully, "Philip...?" he called hoping that he would return for him.

Hugging himself from the bitter cold, Rob started his way through the woods the other way hoping that mabye it'll lead him out, or hopefully a place to stay. His cold feet shuffled against the snowy grounds making it harder to move. He had to get out of here. He had to somehow live through this. The path was getting harder for him to continue. Almost like it was stretching out so it could take him longer to leave.

Rob was now desparate. Looking around for anything, he quickly noticed a few smaller objects up on top of a large snowy hill. Before he thought they were possibly people, his fears grew faster seeing that they are wolves staring down at their newly lost 'prey'. Without a second thought, the forest green male quickly ran having the pack give chase.

His heart began to beat faster and faster while he ran. The wolves were almost catching up. Their snarls grew louder and louder, their mouths opened to show razor sharp teeth just waiting to bite into his flesh. Rob quickened his speed making it harder to run through the snow. He can't stop, he won't stop.

He gripped his hat making sure it wouldn't fall off. Even though it wasn't his worries. The wolves ran faster almost catching up to him. They chased him so much that he didn't notice a drop off was close by. Rob looked back seeing the pack just a few feet behind. He looked forward only to find himself falling down the dirt hill landing on the hard ground.

The frightened male looked up to see a large stone wall with a gigantic metal gate in front of him. His prayers were answered. Getting up immediately, he looked back to see the wolves staring down at him with drooling snarls making him run faster towards the gate.

"Help!" he shouted running up to the gate and grabbing the bars wasting no time trying to open the gate.

The growling pack was closing in ready to pounce on the poor guy, "Help! Someone help me!" Rob continued to jerking the gates as hard as he could.

As if an angel had saved him, the gate had opened up letting him fall forward. Rolling around on his back, he ramed his foot on the gate closing it on the wolves having a few hit the bars before falling down and getting up.

He slowly started to move, but was quickly pulled back feeing a bite on his foot. Rob looked down seeing one of the wolves knawing on his boot trying to pull him forward, only to have their prey fight himself out of their reach and crawling away.

Rob ran back leaving his hat on the brick path. He looked at the gate seeing the wolves naw the bars trying to get through, but eventually giving up and ran off back into the woods. The frightened male hedgehog stepped back taking a good glance around his surroundings before laying his eyes on something he had never seen.

In front of him was the largest, darkest castle he had ever seen. No one outside the woods had ever known of this. Why was there a castle here in the middle of a deserted, beast fillled forest. The outside was a hellish look with gargoyles built around the walls of the stucture gazing down at the sudden intruder. The caslte looked like it was an old deserted place left from hundreds of years. Clouds formed around the castle making it more menacing to the sight.

Rob walked on down a long and large stone bridge as a few drops of rain began to fall pelting his fur and face. Lightening began to strike guiding him towards the large wooden doors of the castle. He hoped that if this castle isnt deserted, then maybe someone inside can help him? The thought kept himself going as he made his way up to the doors knocking once before they opened for him.

Looking back to make sure no one, or any beasts are following him, he made his way inside closing the door behind him. Rob took a few seconds before resting his back on the wooden structures panting heavily from the hell he had been in. He closed his eyes slowly resting his mind. He opened them up to see what was inside the castle. It was gloriously huge. A long red carpet trailed down the room leading to the stairs that lead up to two sides. Left and Right. On each side of the carpet were large stone pillars from floor to the ceiling with terrifying stone statues of gargoyles, the same as the ones outside. Two rooms were stationed on each side leading to different areas.

Moving off the doors, he started forward slowly while rubbing his arms to keep himself warm, "Hello..." Rob spoke up hearing his voice as an echoe in the room, "Hello...?".

"Poor guy must've gotten lost on his way".

"Keep quiet...! Mabye he'll go away...?".

Two voices were heard after he had spoke. Maybe there is some people here to help him? "Is someone there? I need some help, please?" he called out desperately, "I lost my horse...a-and it's raining outside. I wanted to ask if I could stay for the night...?".

In the background behind a pillar covering their forms with a large velvet red curtain were two pepole hiding from the intruder. One of them was a blue hedgehog wearing a dark navy blue tux with red and white shoes and white gloves. The other was a silver hedgehog wearing the same tux only it was darkened gray and white gloves with lime green markings on his hands and black and green boots.

The blue hedgehog's green eyes saddened at the poor soul's fate, "Aw, Silver, have a heart...?" he asked his friend behind him.

The said hedgehog quickly covered his mouth shushing him, "Sonic, shut up...!" he whispered in a quiet yell.

Sonic looked at him with a bored look on his face before he pinched his hand hard enough to make the guy cry and let go. Silver grabbed his hand holding it tenderly, "Of course you are welcomed here." Sonic announced coming out of the curtain.

"Wh-Who said that?" Rob asked looking around the room only for the voice being heard from behind him.

Sonic sped up to him only for having a fun mischief with him to make the poor guy turn each time. He stopped behind him after he turned and waited for eyes to stare at him.

"Hello".

"Ahh!" Rob gasped pushing Sonic hard enough to fall on his back in fear, "Ahh...oh boy...I-I'm so sorry..." he started walking up to him grabbing his hand and lifted him up back on his feet.

Sonic smiled rubbing his head behind him, "No, no, it's my fault. I'm a prankster sometimes, so I deserved it." he said.

"No look what you done!" the two turned to see his friend, Silver stomping over to them very angry, "You couldn't keep your mouth shut and now that he's seen us, he won't leave!".

"I'm only trying to help..." Sonic shrugged.

Rob had to stop them from fighting. Only one of them could at least help him, "E-Excuse me?" he interrupted making the two look up at him, "I-I just want to-to have a one night's stay...?".

Silver crossed his arms walking up to the forest green male, "Well, I'm sorry to say, but we have no room here for you." he glared hoping it will get him out the castle.

"But I go out there! I just need one pla-pla...ah...ahhh...AH-CHOO!" Before the poor guy can answer, he instantly sneezed right into his face making the silver male back away coughing himself.

Sonic placed his hands together ignoring his partner is hacking in the background, "Aw, you are soaked to the bone. Come, why not warm up by the fire?" he asked turning away and walking towards and open lit room.

Rob almost immediately followed him thankful that he was able to help him, "Thank you...so much".

"Hey! Wait!" Silver shouted rushing up to the two, "You can't be here! If the master hears of this he will be-!" he stopped seeing the 'guest now inside the large room walking over to the big velvet chair next to a roaring fire keeping him warm, "Not in his chair...".

Rob sat down feeling the comfy warm air surround him making his body melt in peace, "Oh...so warm." he sighed easily loving the soft feeling of the chair.

Right beside him, a cart with a tea set made so well, it really should'nt be used pulled by an elder cream rabbit. She wore a 'maid' like dress with a long skirt down to the floor covering her feet. The clothes were dark cream like a caramel color to them. Her brown eyes scanned the weary travelor seeing how hurt and cold he was. She was quick enough to pour a cup of warm tea for him, "I'm terribly sorry, but how about a nice warm drink for you? It will warm you up in no time." she said with a gentle smile.

"Why thank you, miss...?" Rob asked wanting to know her name until a small being popped up from the other side of the chair making him flinch.

She was a rabbit like the elder woman, but much younger and more livelier. Her brown eyes were big almost glittering from the fire. She wore the same dress as her, only smaller and a dark orange color to it. She even had the same colored bow tied up in her hair very adorable like.

She threw around him a heavy blanket only to cover half of him, "I thought you would like something much warmer, mister?" she said in a high pitch cute voice.

"Thank you, Cream dear." she said before handing him the cup of warm tea, "My name is Mrs. Vanilla, sir. And Cream is my daughter." she smiled.

Rob smiled back chuckling at the adorable girl next to him, "Well hello there, little one." he greeted.

Suddenly, the doors flew open much louder having a gust of cold air blew in blowing out the fire from the fire place darkening the room. Rob grabbed the blanket covering himself in fear and cold. He wasn't the only one in fear. Vanilla shuddered back holding her daughter close to her. Sonic the same on the other side while Silver hid behind a small table with a small vase of flower on it.

The four watched as a large, dark, and terrifying monster appeared coming into the room. It was blackened from the room, but the lightening was able to show itself like a large monsterous hedgehog. It krept in the room scratching the floors with it's claws as it entered. Rob cringed hearing the growls from the beast behing him. It pained him not to see what it was for his back was turned to it hiding by the chair, but shook in fear knowing that this was much more scary than the wolves outside.

The beast sniffed the air smelling a new scent, it made him furious, "There's a stranger here..." he growled in a dark broodin voice.

"Um...master? If I can...uh...explain?" Sonic spoke up stepping forward a bit, "This man had gotten lost and needed a place for him to-!" he was quickly stopped by the beast roaring out loud making the poor guy shake.

Silver krept up out of his hiding spot hoping to at least calm the beast, "Master...? I wanted to...well...it was his fault!" he accused pointing at Sonic, "I tried to get him out, and leave, but noooo! He didn't even listen-!" he too was silenced by the sheer terror of the beast's roar making him duck behind the table again.

Rob looked back to one side of the chair hoping to see what came in. Nothing on that side, so he slowly moved to the other only to be face to face with the beast himself. He was able to get a good look at him seeing that he had a face of a hedgehog, only for his muzzle to be bigger and more scruff with fangs poking out of it's mouth menacing lik. His fur stood on end like jagged needles poking out of his skin. But what was worse is seeing two very furious eyes widening to see him there staring at him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" he growled creeping towards him like a wolf krept up to it's meal.

Rob quickly jumped up from the chair and backed away only to trip and fall from stumbling on the folds of the blanket, "I-I-I...!" he stuttered crawling back, "I was looking f-for a place to stay...!".

This only fueled the anger inside the beast, "You are not welcome here!" he roared.

"I-I'm sorry! I will leave! I-I will!" he begged.

"No! I'll give you a place to stay myself...!" with that, the beast grabbed him by his quills making the frightened male to cry in pain.

The four servants of the castle could only watch as the beast, their master, pull him out of the room by force hearing the painful cries before they died out after hearing a loud slam of the doors leaving them all in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Glad to see you all are loving the story! I hate to say it, but I'm gonna end it here. Yep, it's done. Nothing to see here anymore. The beast has taken away Rob O to make him dance the Samba, Amy will forever be the lonely lady who will always live off of toffu and Scourge will live out his day as the hottest guy in the world! Story...ENDED!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**APRIL FOOLS! XD**

**Happy April 1st from your favorite author, **

**XD aliciathewolf45 XD**

**Inspect an update this weekend! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Haha! I didn't think I'd get that many people to be fooled, but I got some! XD I didn't want to make a story that didn't look good. Hell, it was for April Fools Day. But I didn't really like it that much. I'll keep it up anyway just to be funny :3**

**Happy Easter! May the lord be with you. And I hope you all got colorful eggs to enjoy :3**

Branches were parted to show the view of the inventor's house just several feet away. A low chuckle was heard from behind and beside as two people, a 'best man' and a 'groom' were watching the house planning on going up and taking the young lady out. Scourge had enough of waiting for her to come around, so he decided to woo her by having a wedding already...without asking the girl.

"Heheh...it's all coming together perfectly" Scourge smirked ruffling his collar on his coat, "She won't know what hit her.".

He was dressed up in a dark green tux with golden lining and black pants with his usually black boots. He had to make sure to dress up well for Amy so she can see that he can be a gentleman, once in a while.

William, on his left, was the same, but only a black tux with a red vest and golden buttons, black pants, and boots. He snickered along with his 'partner' remembering the plan, "So you get the girl and bring her out?" he laughed.

Scourge smirked his trade mark grin, "That's right, Will. And she will get the surprise of her life." He said before standing up releasing the branch having it colide right into the poor guys mouth.

William shook from the hit having a few pieces of leaves in his mouth. He spit it out quickly, then got up and rushed over to the spot where Scourge had arranged a wedding already for them. The green male stood in front of everyone with his hands on his hips, "Thank you everyone for coming to my wedding!" he bellowed out proudly, "But first, I have to go and...propose to the girl.".

He laughed out loud having the wedding guets, a bunch of other 'Scourge' followers laugh with him. Sadly, a few girls that came to the wedding, were busy crying so hard, they just couldn't stop no matter what. Their idol, a very handsome hero is now being wed to a different, and very plain girl. Who wouldn't be crying at that?

Scourge stopped his bellowed laughter as he turned to William, "Now, when I get her out the house, I'll bring her here and-" but was interrupted by him.

"Oh! Oh! I'll strike up the band!" he shouted turning around to a four-man-band that played terribly actually. He smiled waving his hands up and down like a conductor, but was stopped with the main male slamming a tuba onto his head.

"Not yet!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry...!".

* * *

Amy was inside in her chair in an uncomfortable pose sitting side ways with her legs hanging off the arm chair and her back laying against the other. The book, she had gotten from the village, was in her hand and her eyes were completely glued to the pages. She smiled at a few lines she thought were funny.

A sudden door bell rang having her stop her imagination sadly. Amy sat up and placed the book down on the small coffee table then stood up walking over to the door. She grabbed an invention her cousin made from old binoculars, a long slinky-like-hose, a couple of screws into the door. Pulling it down, she looked in to see a wide angle of the male she didn't want to deal with.

Amy groaned rolling her eyes before replacing it with a smile. An uncomfortable smile. She opened the door wide letting Scourge right in, "Scourge...what a pleasant surprise." she said in an uneasy voice.

Scourge strolled over towards the chair standing beside it. He placed his hand on the top turning his head towards her, "Amy...it's time we start something new." he started.

"Oh...really?" she asked walking over to him, but on the other side of the couch, "How so?".

"You are a beautiful woman who needs a man in his life." he said walking around the chair going up to her, "And you, my dear, need a man in your life.".

Amy backed away towards a small dresser with a mirror décor hanging over it, "Really? Then how would you know what I need in my life?".

"Oh...I know everything what you need, Amy." Scourge smirked walking towards her till his reflection appeared, "This is the day...-" he stopped looking at himself. Smiling cooly, he used his tongue to lick one of his teeth to see it sparkling white, "This is the day of your life that will change.".

The pink female scurried away back towards the chair feeling completely uncomfortable by now, "How so, Scourge...?".

The said hedgehog walked up to the chair again, but instead, he sat in it, "Picture this, Amy. A handsome man and his family living in a secluded log cabin in the forest. The handsome husband comes home with a large deer in hand and later roasting in a pot while his little wife, massaging his feet." he took his boots off and literally threw his dirty, smelly feet right on top of the coffee table, right on top of her book.

Amy cringed at the smell scrunching her face. She pinched her nose staring at his feet seeing him violate her property, "Let's not forget the six dogs scurrying around the room." she heard him finish turning to him, "D-Dogs...?".

"Dogs, Amy. Strapping young lads, like me.".

Now ready to throw up from his fantasy, Amy slowly scurried past him backing away towards the door, "Scourge...I'm...I'm so...speachless." she sarcastically gasped placing her back onto the flat wooden surface.

The male got up and threw the chair he and her sat in to the side landing towards the floor on its side walking over to her, "Why not say you..." he got up to her in an instant placing his hands on both sides of her head onto the door, "Marry me?".

"Scourge, I...I will say that..." her hand fiddled the door looking for the knob while he was leaning towards her with his lips puckered ready to kiss her, "I just don't deserve you!" in a quick movement, she threw the door opened having the green male fall right through with her standing perfectly waving at him.

Scourge fell right off her porch right in to a patch of mud. After the door opened, the band that was watching the entire time, started to play loudly. Before the door closed, Amy threw his boots out the door, then slammed it shut locking it quickly. Scourge, in the mud, had his face planted right under the muck and his tail sticking up in the air. William silenced the band with a quick wave before rushing over to him.

The green hedgehog poked his head up from the mud with a small pigglet on his head. He jerked a little making the animal fall down his spine back into the muck. A chuckle was heard from the dog making him growl quietly, but very dangerously, "So...how'd it go?" he asked.

His smile immediately changed to a panic look when Scourge shot his hand up at him grabbing his neck collar and standing up bringing the poor guy off his feet into the air, "I will have Amy for my wife! And I will have no for an answer!" he snarled into his face before throwing him right in the mud with a small splash before storming off with a furious look on his face and a promise to keep inside.

William just watched him with his arms crossed, "Humph...touchy!" he grumped having the pig beside snort in agreement.

As Scourge continued his way off the premises, Amy slowly unlocked the door, and inched it open looking out, "Is he gone...?" she asked to herself, but almost talking to a small chicken that was now on the wall of the porch.

She stepped out seeing that no one is around anymore, "Can you even imagine it? He had asked me to marry him! The 'little' wife of that horribe narcissist guy!" she groaned grabbing a small basket of seeds and oats for the rest of the chickens out back, "I don't want any of this! I dont want just a normal life anymore!" after throwing a few handful of seeds to the ground, she slammed the basket right on top of a large barrel having bits of the oats fall out on to the ground.

"I want more than this normal life!" she cried turning away from the small feathered farm animals scurring aroound to get a few seeds in their stomachs.

Her legs kicked off in a small jog out through the barb wired gate and off through the forest around her home. Her arms spread out wide to feel the wind blow passed her having her long hair flow elegantly and bounce so freely.

Amy ran up towards a large cliff full of white colored dandelions. Her favortie place to be away from everything around her. No fusses, no gossip, no anything about her and her life. She stopped right at the top looking past the large mass of land of trees, rivers, and many other things her heart wished to venture.

"I want adventure! I want to travel to so many places! I wish to at least feel the wind blow through as I sail through the seas from the stories I've read!" she cried with all her heart hoping her prayers could at least come true. Just this once.

She sat down in the warm grass looking at the small flowers in front of her. Amy picked one up from the ground bringing it up to her face. She twirled the small beauty with her thump and pointer saddened that the small cotton wite 'petals' were like her dreams. They blow off towards the wind sailing through what seemed to be an adveture to the small seedling that was attached to it.

"I want so much more...I wish I could at least know what it is like out there..." she said sadly as she gently blew on the small flower having the tiny cotton seeds pick themseves off the stem and fly off through the wind soaring up higher and higher as they could.

Amy watched them fly. Her eyes were calm and collected as the wind blew a bit of her bangs from her eyes. She sighed to herself as she was getting ready to stand. Suddenly, a loud whiney cried out having her turn her head towards the animal, Philip galloping up to her, "Philip?!" she gasped standing up to her feet in an instant, "Why..why are you, where's...?!".

The horse trotted to a quick stop in front of her now stomping the ground frantically. Amy ran up to her family transporter grabbing it's head carefully on it's sides, "Philip, calm down!" she said quietly havin the horse stop it's ranting now looking at her, "Where's Rob? Where is he, Philip?".

Poor Philip could only stare blankly at her seeing her emerald eyes now in a panic wishing to know what had happened tor her cousin, "You have to take me to him! We gotta find him!" Amy immediately took off the wagon it was pulling off the horse's back landing it down on the ground before getting up on top, bareback. Her heart raced a million miles per hour hoping her cousin was safe. With a strong prayer in her mind wishing her family member safe, she kicked off having Philip gallop off away from the cliff and towards the path Rob had taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Been a while, and stuff, but I'm back and lazy as ever... But, I have a new story for you all, so lets start this bad boy!**

As Philip trotted closer to the gates of the castle her cousin had been imprisoned, Amy shook in fear seeing how tall and scary looking the building was up close. She's read so many books on fairytales, and it included many pictures of castles where a handsome prince, or a beautiful princess lived in. This one, however, was truly terrifying to say the least.

Amy looked up and down at the gates and castle seeing how this large place could be covered by a large surrounding of trees. No one in the village had said that this place was hidden away. Mabye something dark and cruel was living there not wanting anyone to get near it. That was the mistake Rob had made when he ventured too far into the woods.

"What is this place...?" Amy whispered, "Is Rob really here...?".

Philip snorted out for her reply, then cried out kicking up it's front legs scaring it's rider. Amy was quick enough to pull the rope tight enough to stop the horse from going any further, or to buck her off, "Whoa!" she cried, "Easy...! Philip, it's ok! We have to find Rob...".

She slid off the saddle onto the cold stone ground, then slowly walked up to gates seeing if they will open for her. To her surprise, it was opened, just an inch. Amy pushed the gate further away so she and Philip can go in, but was stunned to see what was in front of her.

On the ground was Rob's hat. Beaten and ripped at a few stitches. She rushed over to it getting down on her knees to grab it, "Oh no..." she gasped picking the hat up holding it close to her. Rob is in there, she feared. What could have happened to him? She hoped that if there was something inside the castle, it wouldn't hurt, or even kill her poor cousin.

* * *

Back inside, the two butlers from many of the castle, were standing away from the room where the horrible scene occurred. Sonic was standing with his arms crossed and looking away slight sad, and disapointed. Silver, however, was pacing around babbling around angrily.

He threw his arms in the air then down with a furious move, "Now this is all your fault! Sure, let's let him in uninvited in the first place, sit in the highness's chair, have some tea, anything else I'm leaving out?!" he growled at his friend beside him.

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, "If your leaving out the part where I was trying to be hospitable for once, then yes, you are." he answered sarcastically.

"Sonic, when will you ever grow out of being such a nuisance?!" Silver shouted back clenching his fists to his sides.

Sonic returned the glare, "You know, it'll be a lot better around here if you weren't so bossy!".

"Why you little-!" he was quickly interrupted when a sound of the doors being open again.

Both hedgehogs stopped shouting and turned their attention to the end of the room seeing the tall doors open slightly and close. Sonic sped over to a stone pillar with Silver behind. They hid from the unsuspecting guest who was walking on in already. Sonic tilted his head on the side seeing who it was. Mabye another travelor? Or maybe a...

"Girl...!" he whispered competely surprised.

Golden eyes widened, "What?!" he spoke softly as he moved to the other side of the pillar seeing a young pink lady walking in.

Amy walked on in knowing it was a risky move, but she just had to find Rob. Her eyes looked around the entire room seeing the ceiling so high up and so big around, it made her like she was a tiny person, "Rob...?" she called out having it echo.

She was unawhere that two people were watching her as she made her way down the red carpet to the stairs. Sonic was astonished to see such a beautiful woman coming in of all times. Silver was too, but he was a little skeptical about this. As they watched her go up to the two sets of stairs leading to a left and right way, Sonic slowly moved out making sure his movements don't attract her attention, "It's a girl...!" he spoke once more.

"I know it's a girl!" Silver repeated a little annoyed.

"Silver, you know what this means? She has finally come to us! To break the spell!" in excitement, the blue furred male rushed away from his friend up to the stairs while Amy continued her way. Silver, freaking out from all this, quickly followed trying to get him to stop so they wouldn't get more involved into more trouble.

* * *

In the kitchen, Vanilla was just finishing up her wash on the dishes with Cream by her side. With her, a small blue chao was floating around with a small dish towel in hand wanting to help dry. Vanilla was sitting down on a small stool next to a large wooden barrel of dirty dishes and another tin bucket of clean water. But with the mother too involved with her work, Cream ended up dropping the clean towel and rushed over to the doors of the room.

She opened the door slightly to see outside in the halls. Her large folded ears were keen on hearing something calling. Somone actually. It was a more female voice that was calling out. Her curiousness got the better of her to go up and see where the voice was coming from.

The young rabbit looked back and forth seeing nothing, but darkness. It was night after all, "Cream, dear. Please come over here. We're not finished quite yet." she heard her mother call to her. It seemed that she couldn't hear the voice since she was getting a bit old in time.

Just before she was about to close the door, Cream's brown eyes looked over to see a tall pink woman climbing up the stairs to the hallway she was in, and turning around to go another flight up to the tower. The door of the stairs was opened for her to see.

"Wait! I don't mean to bother, but I'm looking for my cousin!" she heard her echo through the doors.

She gapsed and quickly closed the door rushing over to her mother, "Mama! Mama! I saw a girl! I saw a girl!" she cried out.

Her little chao friend flew to Vanilla's side seeing the happiness in it's friend's eyes, "Cream, how many times have I told you not to joke around?" she scolded turning her attention away from her work to Cream.

"But, mama, I saw her! I really did!" she pleaded to her grabbing the apron wrapped around her waist.

"Not another word, Cream. I don't want to hear it." Vanilla turned away from her spastic daughter only to hear the door open again for another maid to come in.

Both turned to see a marroon colored chipmuck in a dark red maid dress like theirs. Her red hair bobbed up and down as she panted like she had ran a mile, or seen something scared and ran away. Her light blue eyes stared at the two with a surprised look and a smile on her face, "A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she said happily.

"See? Even ms Sally saw her, too!" Cream said pointing at the maid, Sally that came in to her now surprised mother.

* * *

Amy continued up the stairways making it to the tower dungeons. She didn't know where she was going, but for some odd reason, the sound of doors open and close were leading her up the path. She was scared beyond all reason knowing that something was going to happen, but still kept on going. Nothing was going to stop her.

She passed a small hole in the wall where a candle was placed inside. She didn't really notice that a blue hedgehog was standing in the hiding hole holding the candle up so she couldnt' see him in the shadows. As she passed, Sonic bent forward watching Amy finally come to the end of the stairs stopping at a wooden door.

It was open just for her. Amy didn't understand why, but instead of thinking it over, she moved up closer to the door opening it slowly, "Rob...?" she called out, "Rob? Are you here?".

The room was dark and dusty. It had plenty of cells to keep at least four prisoners inside. Maybe more. Stacks of hay were scattered across the stone flooring with bugs and mice hiding in the straws. The room only had four small windows for each cell with three bars going up and down, side to side to keep the prisoners from falling out.

"A-Amy...?" the pink woman gasped seeing a hand stretching out from the bars of a cell looking so familiar.

"Rob!" she shouted rushing over to him with Sonic behind still smiling wide at the happy reunion. Amy got down on her knees grabbing his hand holding it tightly, "Rob, I was so worried! What happened to you? Your hand feels so cold!".

Rob was behind the bars holding them to keep himself up. He looked devastated and ill to her eyes, "Amy...please, you must go..!" he begged before he started to hack covering his mouth.

"Rob, your sick! I have to get you out of here!" Amy said looking around for a possible way to unlock the cell.

The forest green male shook his head finished with his coughs, "No! Amy, please, you must go!".

Suddenly, a large hand shot out from the darkness grabbing her shoulder and throwing the poor girl away from her cousin to the floor, "What are you doing here?!" a loud growl interrupted the two from their small embrace.

Amy quickly got up from the floor onto her hands and feet looking around the room for the monster, "Who's there?!" she called out.

A darkened figure moved up closer to her just inches from the moonlight, "The master of this castle...and you are trespassing on my grounds...!" the figure replied in a gruff sort of voice.

"If you are, then...please let my cousin go! He has done nothing to you!" Amy fought back getting up and shuffling her body towards Rob who was shaking in fear.

"He has trespassed into my home, therefore, he shall be my prisoner for all time!".

Amy grabbed her cousin's hand still feeling the cold touch on hers, "Please, he's cold and ill! He could die!" she pleaded.

The figure turned his head away, "Then so be it!" he decided ready to leave the room.

"Wait!" Amy shouted getting his attention back knowing what she was about to say will ruin her life, but hopefully save his, "...take me instead.".

"You?!" the monster shouted ready to disagree with the offer, but instead, found it hard to even realize the fate she was placin herself in, the pain she will endure, why was she giving the life she had for this?

"You will...take his place?".

Rob tightened his grip onto her hand, "Amy! No! I will not let you do this!" he shouted hoping it'll change her mind.

"If I do...will you let him go?".

"Yes. But, you must promise to never leave the castle. You are my prisoner forever.".

Knowing that she was losing everthing, she at least needed to know what her new captor looked like, "C-Come into the light, please?" she asked.

Large feet larger than any males steped into the moon's light having her see what the monster looked like. He was a tall black beast that looked like a large deformed hedehog. His hands were large like his feet with ripped up white gloves and golden rings around his wrists and feet with a white scruffy chest. Red stripes of fur on his legs and arms including his head. A face of a beast, a face that looked half hedgehog, half wolf appeared into the light. His nose was thicker with a sharp point, his muzzle was larger than any other male including his pointy thick ears. His blood red eyes stared down at the the terrified woman in front of him.

He truly was a beast...

Amy gasped covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She turned away from the sight over to Rob who was now gripping her shoulders tightly through the bars, "Amy, please don't do this!" he begged.

She had no choice. What's done is done. The pink female got up and made her way over to the beast. Her face held a firm look with no tears appearing in her eyes just yet. Keeping a strong voice from breaking, she replied to him.

"You have my word.".

"Done!".

The beast rushed past her going to the cell. Amy finally fell back onto her knees and arms covering her face from the tears that were now appearing on their own. The door was heard being open and arms were wrapped around her just as quickly as the cell was opened. Amy looked up seeing Rob crying himself for her sacrifice she has made, "Amy, don't do this! I'm old! I lived my life, I don't care what happens to me anymore!" he continued to beg for her safety.

The beast, unable to even watch this any longer, walked up to the two, then grabbed Rob by his cloak he had around him pulling him away and breaking the two apart, "Let's go!" he growled.

"No! Wait!" Amy pleaded holding her hand out to him wanting her cousin to stay longer.

Finally outside, the beast walked up to a nearby carriage covered in bristles and thorns for so many years. Rob was being dragged out of the castle by force trying to break free of the beast's grip, "Please, spare her! Spare my cousin from this!" he begged and pleaded with tears falling from his eyes.

The dark monster pried open the door of the wooden carriage and threw him in like a sack of potatoes, "She's none of your concern anymore!" he shouted back slamming and locking the door, "Take him back to the village!".

While he stormed away going back into the castle, the carriage was able to pull itself up from the roots of the ground breaking away the vines it was tangled up in. The legs sprouted up easily dusting off the dirt from itself, then started to 'walk' away carrying the forest green male trapped inside.

* * *

Amy watched helplessly from the tower knowing that she will never again see her cousin. She folded her arms and laid them on the stone window sill of the cell he was in, and covered her face between them now shedding her tears after trying to be brave for her and him.

Coming up, the beast walked up the stairs coming close to the doors of the tower when his butler, Sonic who was till hiding in the hole of the wall and holding the candle in his hand, stopped him, "Uh, master?" he spoke.

"What?!" the beast growled turning his head to him with his fangs out menacingly.

Sonic flinched a bit, but kept a small smile on his face trying to hide his fear, "Well...since the young lady will be staying with us, maybe we can at least give her a little time to get used to our home, maybe a nice suitable room for her-!" he was quickly interrupted when the beast growled into his face, the breath easily blew out the candles and his blue quills were sticking out along with his eyes widened in fear.

"Then again, maybe not!".

He opened the door slowly to see his new prisoner hunched over the wall crying quietly. He could'nt help, but feel guilty for what he did, "You didn't let me say goodbye...I'll never see him again..." Amy sobbed turning her face full of tears to her captor, "You wouldn't let me say goodbye to him...".

The beast looked down placing his hand on the back of his head rubbing his jagged quills. He did feel guilty that he forced her cousin to leave without letting her say anything to him. But, it was her choice to stay. She had no reason to be crying like that since she gave herself up for him.

He lost his sensative look into a brooding feature, "I'll show you to your room..." he said turning away walking out the door.

"M-My room?" she asked completely stunned he said that.

He looked back inside getting slightly annoyed at her, "Do you want to stay in the tower?" he asked.

"No-".

"Then follow me...".

He turned away again not wanting to speak anymore of the subject. Still terrified, and hurt inside, Amy stood up from her spot wiping her face clean of the tears. She had to be strong now. No matter how tough this is all going to be, she must be strong, for her and Rob. No going back.

With that thought in her head, she took a few steps forward before pulling herself hard enough to move out of the room and shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm not really doing well on my stuff am I...? I'm sorry. No wonder I'm losing people...but I try my hardest? I'll do better this time. I hope.**

The beast along with Sonic holding the candle he had been holding, were escorting the saddened young lady down the halls of the castle. Poor Amy was still heartbroken for seeing her cousin being forced to leave without her saying anything. The beast was truly rude, but he was able to spare the poor guy's life. She was thankful for only that.

Moving down the darkened green carpet, they passed several scary statues. Some were gargoyles looking so menacing to any passing by stander who would look at it. By that, Amy looked at some of them seeing like they were staring at her. She stood still in fear knowing that this will be her new home, but to see such statues like these terrified her.

With a sudden gasp, she quickly turned and rushed back over to the beast and his servant keeping her head down while she walked. He heard her gasp and turned his head to see her looking so sad to have a small tear escape her eye. He still felt guilty inside. He didn't know what to say. This was possibly the first young woman from outside he had ever spoken to since that fateful night.

Sonic noticed how his master wasn't doing anything to help Amy. He nudged his arm with his elbow having the beast turn to look at him, "Say something to her..." he whispered sternly.

The beast grumbled, but cleared his throat, "I...I hope you like it here," he started trying to lighten up the mood, "My name is Shadow. And...you are Amy, yes?".

He turned again seeing her nod her answer, "Then...the castle is yours to go anywere you like. Except the west wing.".

Amy finally looked up after hearing the last part, "What's the 'west wing'-"

"Its forbidden!" The beast, Shadow turned with a glare in his eyes and a firm growl in his voice making the young lady stop and back away a step.

When he was sure it got through to her, he slowly turned his body around and continued on. Amy was still wondering why he woudln't want her to go into the west wing of his castle when she can go anywhere she liked. Was he keeping something so secret, no one in this place is allowed to see it? Somehow deep inside, she wanted to know.

At the end of the hallway, they stopped at the door which must've lead to her room, or so she was told. Sonic turned the golden handle on the door, then opened it before bowing like a gentleman. Amy stepped inside to see a large queen sized canopy bed with the curtains drapped over the sides and a large wardrobe on the left hand side of the room. The other was a tall window overlooking the forest below, and many other sights ahead. It truly was a wonderful room fit for a princess. But to her, it was only for a prisoner.

"This is your room. I...I hope you like it. If you ever need anything, my servants will attend to you." Shadow told her only seeing her nod her head again, but not showing her face to him this time.

Sonic stood beside his master now and elbowed him again, "Ask her to dinner." he whispered again.

He gripped the knob tightly, "You will...join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He slammed the door after that.

Amy finally broke down once more hiding her face in her hands. She ran over to the bed not caring if the beast heard her cry. She immediately fell onto the side buring her face into the covers muffling her sadden sobs till they couldn't make anymore tears.

* * *

Back in the village with the snow blistering away around the small town, laughter was heard from an old bar including several cheers. Inside were couple of village men having a good drink of beer and laughing loud when they were all merely drunk. Sitting down in his chair of fur he had gotten from his previous hunts, Scourge was drowing in his sulk staring at the flames of the fireplace remembering the humiliation Amy had done to him when he tried to propose to her.

He growled remembering how she kicked him out and made him fall into a pile of mud. It was very hard for him to even forget it. His follower, William, was walking up to him with a plate of jars full of beer knowing how tough it is for the village's handsome hero to understand what happened.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has messed with the wrong guy!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the wooden arm of his 'throne'.

"Darn right!" his lackey agreed holding up the plate of beer to him, "More beer?".

Scourge shook his head still growling out loud, "No! I was disgraced! Humiliated! I can't even bear it...!" he groaned resting his palm on his face with his elbow on the arm.

William gasped dropping the beers on the floor having them break on contact, "What? Don't say that!" he said rushing around the chair to face him, "You need to pull yourself together!".

"What for? Nothing helps...I feel like a laughing stock in this village.".

"No one thinks that! Scourge, you are the best in this place! In the world! There is no guy in town that never worshiped the ground you walk!".

As he talked, all the men around were either agreeing, or saying their opinions about him.

"No one can fight like him!" one said out loud.

"Scourge is the best of them all!".

"If he was in a spitting match, he would get ten, no 30, no! 100 points!".

William smiled wide and goofy knowing all this was going to boost his spirit up further, "And Scourge can never let any woman walk away from him! All the ladies love you!" he praised pointing over to a few other girls that were in the bar.

Scourge looked up to see one of them was fanning herself by the looks of it, and the other two were barely hanging themself up from fainting at the sight of him. The look of those fawning girls, his smirk began to come back. Looking around the large bar room seeing several men cheering for him, or praising him with a few toasts in his honor. Finally, the lime green hedgehog got up from his chair and stepped passed his follower standing tall in front of everyone.

He stuck up his chest and had his well known smirk, "It seems all my friends here know full well of my greatness!" he started with the men cheering for him, "And with all of you here for me, I am back and stronger than ever! Beers on me!".

Shouts and cheers from everyone as the women started coming out of the backroom trays full of beers for them all. Suddenly, the doors flew open to have a spastic hedgehog running in covered in snow and frost on his quills, "Help! Someone please help me!" he shouted in a panic.

"Rob O?" one of the village men spoke in complete shock.

Rob wasn't the type to drink, heck, he never came into the bar knowing the men inside would tease him, or he would get hurt. Rob ran up to several of them grabbing their coat collars shaking them sensless, "You've got to help her! H-He's got her-He's got her locked up in a dungeon! In a demon castle!".

Scourge sat back down in his chair knowing it was just one of his made up stuff, or maybe true, "Whoa! Slow down, who's got Amy locked up in a dungeon in a terrifying castle?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"A beast! A horrible, terrifying, monsterous beast!".

After a few seconds taking in what he actually said, they all started to laugh and pointed mockingly at him. Rob O stood still in the middle of the room looking at the men laughing at him seeing that they actually thought he was making a fool of himself when in reality, he wasn't. One man came up to him holding his hands up like a monster, "Was it a big beast?" he asked smiling wickedly as other men joined in.

"Huge!".

"With a long disturbing mouth?".

"Hideously disturbing!".

"And sharp bloody fangs?".

"Yes! Yes!" he shouted rushing over to Scourge immediately getting on his knees before him and his hands together in a pleading way, "Please! Please will you help her?!".

Scourge's smirk grew seeing him down to his feet literally begging for him for once, "Alright! We'll help you out." he said crossing his arms.

Rob looked up with a thankful smile on his face, "You will...?" he gasped unknowin of the two men grabbing his arms lifting him up off his feet into the air, then carried out to the door, "Thank you! Thank you!".

They instantly threw him out landing into a pile of snow slamming the door on him, "Crazy, Rob O. He's always good for a laugh." one of them chuckled dusting his hands off from a hardwork done.

Watching and listening, Scourge had a finger to his lips repeating the teasing name they called him, "Crazy Rob O...Crazy Rob O...hmmm...William," he called having the dog come right over to him with a beer in hand, "I'm afraid I've been thinking about something.".

"Wait, you? Thinking? Haha! Now that's a la-Oof!" the beer jar was suddenly slapped hard enough to be shoved onto his snout getting stuck.

"Just listen to this. That crazy old coot is Amy's cousin, he's been thinking and saying such things that no guy would think hes normal. So I'm thinking..." he pulled the jar off his nose, then pulled his ear up to whisper his plan in.

"Wait...you think...oh she will buy it?! Now I get it!" he shouted taking in the plan.

Scourge smiled proudly, "All we need to do, is wait and make sure that my plan will work." he said before looking up to his followers, "Now, we will dine like royalty, and I assure you, that that old crazed loon will be out of this town forever and Amy will be all mine!".

They all cheered loudly holding up the jars toasting his greatness and willingly to have his plan work fully with no delays, or stops on the road. Outside in the cold, Rob circled the village for anyone, just anyone who believed him that could save his poor, trapped cousin from her horrid fate.

"Won't anyone help me...?!" he cried desperately in the cold, dark, windy night air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new update. Sorry for not updating last week, or ever... These past few weeks have been hard. First having a hard time with my school, then later I got a damn cold making me miss my work and hopefully not getting fired, then later hacking to death, AND dying from lack of breath when my nose is plugged. To everyone out there, please don't share your cold to anyone...**

**Plus, I'm gonna use a few OCs in this chapter now. :3 Thank you TrueNight1025, KatDingo, and xXBarbara T HedgehogXx for letting me use your OCs. I might use a couple, but these three are what I can do with. :3**

Back at the castle, Amy continued to sob on her bed, unable to even shed one last tear before breaking a smile on her face. The room was amazing, including the castle she now lives in, but with her life now in the hands of a beast, who claims to be the master of the castle, then half her wishes came true. All her life, she wanted adventure, but nothing like this.

A soft knock was heard on the doors having the poor girl raise her head from her arms up turning her attention to whoever was knocking, "C-Come in." she spoke wiping her tears away as best as she could.

The doors opened letting in Vanilla with a rolling cart with a tea set hot and ready and Cream tagging along side patiently. Behind them were three maids. One was an echidna who wore a similar to the two maids in front of them, but a lighter navy blue color to her dress. Next to her was a young dingo wearing a dark red colored maid dress and the last was a hedgehog wearing a darkened blue dress like the male hedgehog Amy had seen before.

Amy sat up on the bed as the five came in closing the door behind them, "Good evening, dear." Vanilla greeted with her gentle smile, "You look so famished after a long hard day. Why don't you have some warm honey tea I've made?".

Vanilla walked over pushing the cart towards the surpries pink flower, then took the tea pot that looked so beautiful to not even be used, but to be admired. Cream walked over to Amy and hoped up on the bed next to her, "Your very pretty, miss." she said with a smile, "I told you, mama.".

"That you did, my love." Vanilla answered pouring a small cup of tea into a tiny tea cup before adding a few cubes of sugar and milk to it, "There you are, dear." she then handed the cup to Amy carefully.

She took the cup knowing that it was going to be hot to the touch grabbing it by the handle, "Thank you..." she whispered before gently blowing the steam away that floated to the top, then took a sip, "...mmm...it's very deliciouse.".

The elder rabbit bowed her head with a smile, "Thank you. Before we start, I like to introduce myself and the ones around. My name is Vanilla, and this is my only daughter, Cream.".

The young rabbit next to her smiled with glee staring up at Amy, "I'm learning to make tea! I made this one with mama!" she happily chirped kicking her legs back and forth dangling over the side of the bed.

Amy smiled a weak, but happy grin to her. Even tho she was sad, she shouldn't be rude to them. Vanilla turned to the three behind her and introduced them each one by one, "These are your loyal maids if you ever need anything. This is Kataline, next is Mari Lynn, and last, but not least, Starr.".

Each one curtsied to Amy with a smile on their face, "Nice to meet you all." Amy greeted with a nod.

"We're terribly sorry that happened with your cousin." Kataline started losing her smile.

Mari Lynn followed with a nod, "That was a very brave thing you did, miss. It must've been so hard.".

Amy sighed looking down at the tea cup in her hands, "What's done is done. All I want is my cousin to be healthy and safe again." she said as a small tear escape once more falling into the brown liquid with a small splash, "I lost everything now. My home, my cousin, my dreams...everything."

"We understand, dear. It was hard for you, but I'm sure things will turn out just fine." Vanilla assured gently patting her on the shoulder to comfort her.

Cream jumped off the bed landing on the floor carefully, "Mama, we need to get ready!" she said running towards the door.

"Oh dear! Listen to me jabbering all about. Dinner must be prepared, thank you, Cream." the mother rabbit quickly turned around pushing the cart with her towards the door, "If there is anything you need, call me, or they will help you, my dear.".

Amy nodded watching her and her daughter walk out the room saying their goodbyes to her. She sat the tea cup down on the bed side table getting up off the bed, "About that..." she started till one of the maids usured her down on the bed.

"Now, now, we must get you ready." Starr said looking over to Mari Lynn and nodded.

The echidna maid quickly rushed over to the large wardrobe and opened it up to show beautiful dresses inside including shoes and accessories, "Now what shall we give you to wear for the master at dinner...?" she wondered before eyeing a perfect dress and pulling it out.

The dress was a magenta 'V' cut dress with short sleeves to the elbows with tool ruffles at the end and the skirt and a darkened pink corset around the waist. It looked beautiful to Amy, but she sadly shook her head, "That's very kind of all of you, but I'm not going to dinner." she said quietly.

The three maids gasped turning to her with shock in their eyes, "But you must!" Kataline spoke, "The master! He will be so mad!".

"It's best not to anger him, miss..." Mari Lynn nodded.

Before Amy could say anything else, the doors opened again letting Silver in bowing to her, "My lady, dinner is served." he announced.

* * *

Shadow growled to himself pacing the floor on all fours in front of the fireplace with the table behind him all set up for him and his new prisoner, or guest. Standing away from him were Sonic and Vanilla watching with both sadness and annoyance. They hated seeing their master acting like such a child sometimes not even knowing how to make him feel better.

"Why isn't she here...?" Shadow grumbled, "I told her to come down...!".

Sonic sighed while Vanilla shrugged behind him, "Come now, master. Give her a break." he started.

The beast grumbled once more, "I've waited long enough! She should be here by now!" he complained back.

"Really now, the poor girl has lost her cousin and her freedom all in one day." Vanilla pointed out stepping up to him with her arms down and her hands folded together.

"You think that she might be the one who has come to break this spell on all of us?" Sonic asked out loud to Shadow.

The beast turned to them with his fangs out menacingly, "Of course I know that!" he roared having the two back away, "I just..." he sighed looking away sadly, "I just don't know if it'll happen...".

Sonic strolled over to his side and held up two candle sticks lit up in his hands, one in each, "Now come on, master! I think your just doubting things! All you need to do is get her to fall in love with you! Picture this..." he holds his left hand up which held a red candle, "If you had her fall for you-" he then holds his right which held a blue candle, "-then you fall for her, then poof!" he suddenly blew out the candles, "Spell is broken!".

Shadow sighed once more looking away, "I know that, but...she's just so beautiful!" he pointed out sitting down like a dog would sit, "And I'm just a scary hedgehog beast...".

"Not if you act and say it like that. I think you need to toughin up and be mannerly." Vanilla said walking up to Sonic's side.

He shrugged, "I don't know how...".

Now Vanilla was getting a bit impatient with this 'child', "Now that is enough!" she scolded putting her hands on her hips walking up to him, "Don't you act like that! Now stiffen your body!".

Shadow didn't like the way she was telling him what to do, but the way she scolded him was pretty terrifying. He quickly sat straight with his head held high still starring at her while she spoke, "Now try and act like a real gentleman!".

"Ah don't forget to be a dashing prince like all those fairy tail stories." Sonic pointed out walking over to the rabbit mother, "And to show a good, dashing smile. Go on, do it.".

Shadow held up a large smile which really wasn't to the two. It was more like a stiff smile that almost looked like a smirk with his sharp teeth and fangs showing completely. The two began to engage a double lecture having him trying to follow, "Oh, but don't frighten her, or she won't understand you." Vanilla followed having Shadow nod quickly.

"Don't forget to show her how passionate you can be.".

"And be gentle.".

"Show her you have confidence!".

"But also be sincere.".

By now, Shadow was almost ready to lose it grabbing his head with his extra large furry hands growling quietly as Vanilla and Sonic finished with one more, very important rule-

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPOR!" they both shouted hoping it would at least get into his head.

Suddenly, the three heard the door knock quietly, "Wait! She's here!" Sonic announced.

Shadow quickly stood straight and held a struggling smile like before as the doors opened to let...Silver in. His head poked out from the side chuckling a little with an innocent smile on his face. Shadow slowly lost his going back to his solum face, "Well? Where is she?!" he asked.

Silver slowly moved so he was fully visible tiddling his thumbs nervously, "Uh...well...y-you see...she's kinda...um...she's..." he slowly lost his smile making a very worried frown, "Not coming...".

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The doors blew open with so much force, they almost got ripped off the hinges. Shadow stormed out the room with his servants following behind trying to calm him down. He ran on all fours towards the stairs, jumping eight steps each before easily making his way down the hall towards Amy's room.

He slid to a stop right at her doors and banged hard making them and partially the whole floor around them shake, "I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT FOR DINNER!" he roared in anger.

"I'm not hungry!" Amy hollard from inside angrily herself.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT, OR...I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!".

Sonic managed to catch up with his quick speed holding his hands out flailing back and forth, "Wait! Wait! Don't do that! You need to be carefull with her!" he quickly pointed out.

Shadow growled at him clenching his hands tightly to his side, "There is nothing that can help this!" he complained.

By now, Vanilla and Silver quickly caught up panting under their breaths, "But master, you are not being reasonable with her!" Sonic said.

"He is right...you must be understanding of her...!" Silver followed holding his hand to his chest gasping slightly.

The beast growled a little quieter, but still with angrily, "But she is being difficult!".

"Master, you need to be gentle with her." Vanilla said calmly moving her hands up, then down slowly motioning him to do the same.

Shadow huffed a growl and a sigh in one before he spoke, "Will you go to dinner with me...?" he asked slightly loud.

"No!".

Shadow pointed at the door looking at the three like he was a child blaming another.

Sonic face palmed while the two shook their heads, "No, no...gently and mannerly." Silver ushered.

He was now standing up bowing low with one arm around his waist and the other out like a gentleman, "It would be an honor...if you join me for dinner..." he forced himself with another struggling smile.

He looked at the three who were waving their hands at him saying 'keep going', "...Please?".

"I said no!".

Shadow finally had enough, "You can't be in there forever!" he roared much loudly.

"Just watch me!".

"Fine! Then go ahead and STAAAARVE!" Shadow turned to the three,"If she doesn't eat with me...then she doesn't eat...at all!" he ran off once more leaving them there alone.

Vanilla sighed sadly shaking his head, "I knew this will be harder than we thought." he groaned.

Crossing his arms, Silver shook his head, "Well...then there's nothing we can do, but wait." he suggested, then turned to his blue partner, "Sonic! You are to stay here and not let her out of the room!".

Sonic stood tall saluting to him, "You have my word! I shall not let her out!" he spoke firmly before standing over to the door and began to pace back and forth in front of them.

"Good...now...we better go and get things cleaned up..." Silver groaned again as he and Vanilla started walking away going back to the dining room.

* * *

Shadow stormed into his room where he had always stayed if he was angery, or stressed. The room was trashed completely. His belongings were either tossed aside broken, or whole, and his pictures were also either torn, or just ripped to shreds including the picture frames.

He threw away several things in his path trying to ease his anger by destroying whatevers there, "She thinks she's so high and mighty!" he growled to himself while picking up a beatened chair and throwing it to the wall having the arms and legs break off completely, "That...that girl is nothing! She won't be resonable!" he threw a picture frame to the wall before walking over to his open balcony.

There was a small table with a floating rose caged in a glass cover sparkling in the moonlight that krept in from the open windows. It glowed brightly with one petal slowly falling off slowly falling down to the table surface. Shadow stared at the rose calmly, but still enraged, "She's...she's not going to break this curse...!" he shouted going up to the table and picking up a small, beautiful mirror.

It was a gift from the fairy who transforme him along with the rose. It was carved with glass with vines sticking out from the back and formed a delicate and decorative form. Shadow held up the mirror to his face seeing his reflection, "Show me the girl!" he ordered.

The mirror began to spark a light green light shinning in his face. He blinked for a second till he saw a picture inside the mirror. Amy was inside, sitting down on the bed still with her arms wrapped around herself with the three maids around trying to reason with her.

_"Please understand that he is trying to help you." _Mari Lynn spoke up sitting down next to her patting the rose maiden's shoulders.

_"Maybe if you both talk to each other face to face, he might be able to change." _Starr followed standing next to Kataline.

Amy shook her head pushing her hand aside glareing at them before saying harshley, _"He's a beast! A monster! I don't want anything to him!"._

The picture slowly stopped having it come back to its mirrored look. Shadow stared at the mirror shocked and saddend at her words which echoed through his mind. He was a monster, and she could only see that. He slowly placed the mirror back onto the table and placed his hand on his face covering his pained, struck eyes.

"It's hopeless...just hopeless..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm here for another update! Few things, one, I hope you like my cover I used. I drew it XD I don't like the changes they have on here now, but I'll get used to it. Next, I will try my very best to update quicker since I'm almost done with one of my stories. And maybe finish another one of mine before I start the next. I have too much already... Lastly, your all awesome! Thank you for still staying with me on this and not having a riot on my late updates T.T I'll try to do better!**

**xXTrisha the RabbitXx: Your welcome! :3 And thank you for helping me all the way!**

**TrueNight1025: Welcome! 3**

**Sunrise Phoenix: He will get better eventually. **

**kendra hilferty: I know, but like I said, it'll turn out ok!**

**puppydog4: I'm a little better. I still got the sniffles, but I'm getting there. People at my work just need to stop sharing that much...**

**xXKira The DragonXx: lol Colds suck...**

**Amilina Rosery: He is tough, but he gets better soon. :3**

**KatDingo: Lol! I know right! I wanna be in her shoes! Welcome!**

**Guest: -.- Shadow's messed up...**

**Christian Ape99: I'm glad it is. :)**

**Savvy0417: Me too...plus, I might try to do an update on your story very soon! So look out for it :D**

The castle grew quiet after the harsh fight. Amy kept herself locked in her room for a few hours after her quarrel with the beast. Her ladies walked out few minutes after that to check on whatever they need to clean up since she wasn't wanting anyone to talk to for a while. So with herself in the room for that long, she grew tired...and hungry.

She overheard what Shadow said. 'If she doesn't eat with me...then she doesn't eat...at all!' were the words she heard. Stubborn as she is, Amy couldn't keep herself contained in the room any longer. Plus, the castle was so big, it was begging dher to explore ever nook and cranny. Getting up the courage to walk out, Amy slowly opened the door quietly. She moved her head out to check if anyone was out there.

Head moving back and forth, she whispered to herself, "Good, it's clear..." then slowly made herself slip out the small open crack and closed it back with a silent click.

Amy made her way with her quiet steps to the end of the hallway hoping the find where the dinning rooms are. Unknowing to her, two people were there hiding behind a curtain next to her room. One was supposed to be watching her. "Oh please stop that!" a female voice from behind the drapes giggle shuffling away from the other.

"But why not?" a male voice followed growling with playfulness.

The two chuckled and giggles moving around the curtains before one of them finally came out. It was a brown chipmunk with long red hair down to her tail wearing the same maids dress like the others, but with a maroon color to it. She giggled playfully moving away from the hiding spot, "Sonic, you know we shouldn't be doing this!" she playfully scolded.

The said hedgehog threw open the curtains with one hand before speeding up to her, then wrapped his arm around her waist dipping her down with one hand on her cheek, "Oh, but we must! No matter where we are, Sally, I will-!" he suddenly gasped dropping the young maid to the floor hard.

His eyes were on the small silhouette of the young woman disappearing behind the wall, "The girl, she came out! I'm in trouble!" he complained smacking his face with his hand.

"Ahem!" down to his feet, an angry Sally glared up at him holding her head up with her hand and elbow to the floor and the other tapping her fingers on the carpet.

Sonic looked down and instantly smiled nervously, "Heheh...sorry.".

* * *

Vanilla was busy inside the kitchen getting things cleaned up along with Silver, who was busy trying to contain people from angering Shadow anymore than he already has. After she came back from putting a tired, and stubborn Cream to bed she was ready to handle things around without watching her curious daughter.

"Just look at this!" a furious scream was heard from the back of the kitchen, "I slaved for too long on my masterpiece to be what?! Wasted!".

The mother rabbit sighed shaking her head, "Oh stop this nonsense." she scolded the cook of the castle walking up to him, "It's been a very long night and those two just need to rest after all that.".

"If you ask me, that woman was only being stubborn!" Silver complained throwing his dirty rag in a wooden barrel of laundry to be washed, "She is making all our work much harder!".

Vanilla grabbed one of the plates and started to polish it with her clean rag in hand, "If the master doesn't shape up and keep his anger inside, he won't be able to change anything, even the curse." she pointed out looking at the second hand helper.

Silver sighed, "Yes I know...I just wish the curse was lifted. We would be able to leave this place and maybe find a way to help, but the master is turned and we are all cursed to never leave this place.".

"Not all of us. The children here are still able to leave. But...I will not let my sweet, only daughter walk out into the cold cruel world.".

While the two bicker on, the door to the kitchen slowly opened to let a curious pink woman in looking around for a meal. Before Vanilla could say anything else on the matter, Silver turned his head after hearing the door open and immediately threw on a bright smile on his face quickly changing the topic, "Hello! Splended to see you here, young miss!" he spoke out getting both Vanilla and the cook's attention.

"H-Hello...I'm sorry to intrude, but-!" Amy started walking inside looking around.

"-Oh don't be. We are delighted to have you here. My name is Silver. The head butler of this castle." Immediately, Sonic came rushing in out of the blue getting in front of him and her, "This is Sonic...".

The blue male took her hand gently and bowed, "Delighted to see you again, miss Amy." he said with a small kiss on the top of her hand.

With an eye roll, Silver moved around him and pushed him away while receiving a glare from his partner, "Now that that's out of the way, may we ask why you are up so late, my dear?" he asked.

Amy blushed a little moving her hands behind her back, "Well I...I guess I'm a little hungry." she quietly answered with a small innocent smile.

Vanilla smiled happily, "You hear that? She's hungry! Time to start getting things ready for the meal!" she shouted as the cook turned on the stove he standing at having fire blaze up from the burners.

"Remember what the master said...!" Silver whispered trying to shush the happy mother. Vanilla waved her hand at him annoyed as she walked up to Amy placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Oh don't be so stubborn, Silver! I am not letting this poor girl stave!" She replied with a tight hug on her newly made friend making Amy smile happily.

Silver sighed and shook his head, "Fine! Fine! Cup of water, bread and jam, there you go!" he suggested crossing his arms. Sonic sarcastically gasped at him.

"Silver! How could you even think of that! She's not a prisoner, she's our guest!" he said walking over to the door, "We must make her feel welcomed! Right this way, my lady!".

Amy giggled quietly following him out the door. Silver rushed over ready to stop the whole thing till Sonic poked his head through, "Oh by the way, we won't be causing anymore loud ruckuss for you, so you can just sit and relax for one in your life!" he said with a smile, but sorto of deviously.

"Just...don't let the master hear you, or he will surly kill us!" he mentioned feeling his legs quiver thinking at how he would be if he found out about all this.

Sonic spat with a wave of his hand, "Oh pffft! He's not going to find out! And besides, what's a little diner without...music!".

He moved out only for the door to swing forward colliding into the poor guy's face having him stumble back hitting the table. Silver grabbed the side only for it to tip and fall to the floor with him following with it. A bowl of vanilla pudding flew off from the end of the table then landed right on his head with a 'Splat!'.

Wiping his eyes, Silver looked up with a nervous and scared look in his eyes and voice, "MUSIC?!".

* * *

_In the grand dining room, Amy stood to the top of the large and long table watching Sonic walk up to her holding a napikin in his hands holding it to her. She took it generously before he walked away only a few feet before he started to sing._

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

_He stuck his hand in his quills pulling out a black hat twirling it around his shoulders and grabbing it in two as another butler from behind runs up to Amy sliding a chair to her. She looked behind to see it and smiled as she sat down._

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner.

_The kitchen full of cooks, butlers and maids awaited anxiously for the time to finally come out of hiding. Sonic began to move around the table twirling his hat in one hand like a basket ball before flicking it onto his head._

Be...our...guest  
Be our guest  
Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest

_Amy took the napkin he gave her and placed it on her lap carefully before seeing a plate of appetizers in his hands as Sonic opened the lid to see many yummy tiny finger foods in front of her._

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

_Amy dipped her finger in the grey frosting on one of the finger foods placing it in her mouth, her smile brightened feeling the delicious taste inside. Sonic came behind her placing his hand on her shoulder and the other pointed to the door of the kitchen. _

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance.

_The doors opened to have the maids rush in waving around clothes in their hands up high and the butlers follow out with the cooks pushing carts of dishes and tea sets around the table wowing the young guest. Two young maids walk up to Amy and turned her chair around before stopping to show another butler in front her sliding a menu to her._

After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu

_She opened the menu to look around for any sort of delicious sort of meals they have. Sonic came up to her grabbing the top of the hard folded paper and brought it down to show her the rest of the amazing show_

Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest

_The cooks started to circle around the table with large entrées of food while Amy started to pick a few bits off here and there tasting each with satisfied smile on her face._

Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"

_Sonic jumped up ontop of the table and held up his hat and waved it around to make tiny teaspoons appear on the top of his hat, then throws them up to the air as they dived down onto the flat surface creating a statue of the Eiffel Tower in front of her. Amy smiled wide clapping her hands happily as the spoons were quickly taken away._

We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining

_Suddenly, a curtain drapes down onto Sonic from the butlers disappearing instantly. Amy looked around under and the sides including lifting the fabric up to see if he was underneath. Just then, two larger cooks rush up on both sides of the table placing down a box gift wrapped and a large bow on top onto the flat surface of the table. Amy watched in awe as the present before her burst open through the top with confetti flowing out and Sonic popping out with two candle sticks in hand as he started to juggle them like a professional while smiling at her._

We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet

_Four cooks on each side began to toss each jug of wine in hand making it up to Amy till the two next to her quickly caught the jugs and poured the wine in two shiney glasses in front of her. Amy took on of the glasses and sipped the wine making a soothing sigh as the rich taste of the grape wine melts in her mouth._

Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

_All a while, Silver was busy wiping off the pudding off his quills, but hears all the loud noises from the dinning room. Hurrying, he rushed out the kitchen seeing all the workers singing and dancing, but very loudly and carelessly having the guy almost have a heart attack. Silver rushed over to a few and started to shush them quietly and desperately._

[Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest

_Silver grabbed one of the cooks tails trying to pull him off the set until the lights grew dark and only a blue light was shown onto him. He quickly stopped looking around to see himself only having him getting nervous completely. Silver began to slowly shuffle away till out of no where, Sonic jumped out and wrapped his hands around his shoulders while holding the candle stcks, still a flame. Silver quickly blew them out before they burned him._

Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone

_Just then, two maids flying up high held two salt shakers sprinking down onto them like fallen snow. Silver looked up to notice, but brushes it aside as piles of salt stacked ontop of his head. Sonic noticed and dusted the salt off his head then hugged him acting all sad and depressed._

Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

_Sonic held onto Silver as he made his way down slipping to his feet. Silver tried to pull himself free of him, but instead pulled so hard, he flew out of his strong hold and ended up landing into a large bucket of water with his rear stuck inside._

Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

_Silver tried to pull himself up from the bucket grunting out loud. Sonic shrugged while he sang and jumped up high enough to land ontop of the ladle that was inside the bucket, but sticking out, letting Silver fly free from the bucket and into the air while Vanilla began to sing happily dancing around the plates and bowls being cleaned and blubbles into the air creating a rainbow of floating magic._

It's a guest  
It's a guest  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed

_Maids started to dance around throwing bowls of soap around the tiled floors having many more bubbles fly out arund her. Vanilla danced around while she held up to stacks of napkins in hand placing them on the cart neatly with a tea set and cakes ready for her to bring._

With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

_Vanilla walked into the kitchen seeing the cooks boiling the waters, or cooking the meals as the pots and pans grew red. She twirled around to see one pot showing her reflection._

I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

_She stared down at the black mark on her dress having some maids come up with washclothes in hand and one of them wraps theirs around her waist rubbing off the mark and dancing off. _

We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two  
For you, our guest?

_Amy saw her come out of the kitchen riding the cart towards her before sliding to a stop next to her. Vanilla took one of the tea cups and handed it to Amy as she took it happily while one of the butlers spun around her chair over to the other side of her and awarded her with a beautiful flower in his hand. Amy smiled and took it nodding to him in thanks._

[She's our guest  
She's our guest  
She's our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing

_The butlers got in a line on both sides of the table holding their candle sticks in hand, then one by one starting from Amy to the end, each candle was lifted until it reached the end showing Sonic with his head down and hat to the side._

Let us help you  
We'll keep going  
Course by course

_Sonic placed his hat back on and began to kick up leg by leg while the rest of the workers behind him started to swirl around the table with bottles of wine in hand shaking vigorously._

One by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

_Amy gasped to see the large chandelier anchored down to the table showing two maids dancing around the top as they flew around while waving their skirts back and forth. Soon, Amy started to dance swaying her hands back and forth smiling wide._

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up

_Silver shuffled back from his landing feeling dizzy after hitting a hard wall to the side. He was ready to stop this madness till he noticed them all dancing and having fun. Something inside was wanting him to join in and not be such a fuss. So without fighting, he began to sway his hands back and forth feeling the rhythm inside._

Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest

_The workers immediately pulled he corks off he bottles as the foam sprayed out to make a magnificent archway and the rest ended their dances singing out loud and proud. Silver, all a while, was busy having fun dancing his heart out until to stop his fun, Sonic slide to the side pushing him out of the way to make a dramatic pose, on one knee and his hat out to show the amazing show and a bright smile on his face._

Please, be our guest

* * *

Amy clapped her hands loudly and fast laughing out loud, "That was wonderful! I enjoyed it so much, thank you!" she cheered.

Silver stood up slightly dizzy still, then started to dust himself off, "Yes well...It was amazing I guess..." he groaned, then looked over to see the grandfather clock ready to chime, "Oh dear, it is very late. It's time for bed, my dear." he said sarcastically, but smiling.

The young women got out of her chair pushing it next to the table, "But I couldn't possibly go to bed now! There's still so much I want to see around her!" she pointed out.

"Then why not a grand tour?" Sonic asked sliding to a stop next to Silver, but pushes him out of the way, "We can show you around the place!".

"Oh would you? It's my first time being in an enchanted castle." Amy smiled.

Both of the two butlers eyes widened, "Uhh...enchanted? Why would you think that?" Silver asked nervously.

"I didn't tell her! Did you?!" Sonic accused. Silver glared at him.

"No, but I'm sure you did!".

Amy giggled at the two having a small fight, "I...actually knew myself." she grinned mysteriously.

Both Sonic and Silver stared at her ready to wrestle one another, "But...I would love to have a tour of the place if you don't mind?".

Silver smiled again nervously, "Well...uhh...we would gladly show you, but I'm afraid we might have to hold onto that till the morning." he suggested.

The blue male next to him rolled his eyes, "Oh come now! We can show her many things in the castle!" he said walking around the table heading for the door.

"But-But-But not everything!" Silver shouted running after him.

Amy giggled to herself while she started to walk out of the dinning room with many rooms waiting for her to explore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've done an update on this. So I'm here with a new chappie! Nothing to say, but thank you for all who read and love my story! I hope this is working out better than my first attempt...**

**puppdog4: Thank you :3**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Lol actually, I'm gonna skip the tour since I've been doing this for a long while and I thought it wouldn't take a lot of chappies. So I think just talking about it then going to where she does wander off will work out. I hope.**

**xXQueenie AzaleaXx: Nice name :) I do, too XD**

**kenny.h cat: I had to make Sonic like Lumiere I think that's how you spell it. Also, I'm trying to make him more funny. X3**

**WaterBendingQueen: ...uh...good question...maybe their muscles just a bit rusty from not doing much like before?**

**KatDingo: Lol I understand. Thank you for the compliment, cutie pie! XD**

**BlackPetals23: Shadow's jealousy is much more funnier cause of being a badass all the time, he doesnt' want to show it, but it's killing him inside. XD**

**xXKira The DragonXx: Theres alot of 'xX' around. :) Thank you for understanding. It really helps alot. And I kinda did sing a little in my head. XD**

**Christian Wolf99: ...mmm I can try? I still have some OCs that want to be in it. **

**Nebula the Hedgehog: It kinda does, doesn't it?**

After a quick tour around the castle, Sonic and Silver, along with the playful chao, Cheese, continued to talk explaining much about the castle and it's history. Well, mostly Silver who did the talking. Sonic occasionally showed Amy a few things, but instead, just chatted with her about the fun stuff they do sometimes around the rooms and sometimes outside when it snows alot.

He spoke of how he and Silver were cleaning up the stairs outside, and since it was so icy, Silver walked right out and slipped over the first step tumbling down four steps to the ground, then slid uncontrollably right into a patch of snow. Amy laughed her heart out, but tried her best to keep it down so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Silver heard, but he only chuckled about it, although, he did punch Sonic in the arm after she passed them to another hallway of knights and armor.

After the three and chao had successfully finished the tour downstairs, Amy noticed the stairs that lead up to her room, but instead, noticed the way to the West Wing. The place that Shadow had ordered her directly NOT to go into. She thought of what he was hiding up there having her thoughts pull her body to the stairs.

Both butlers noticed quickly, and rushed over to her. Silver and Sonic jumped right in front of her holding their arms out and smling nervously, "What's up there?" Amy asked while staring at the entrance to the darkened hallway.

Sonic started to stutter, "Uhh it's n-nothing!" he said rather quickly.

"Of course! J-Just nothing!" Silver followed, "Just the West Wing is all!"

A mischievous smile crept on her face, "Ah so that's the West Wing...?" Sonic glared at his companion.

"Nice going..." he groaned.

Silver shrugged at him, then turned to Amy seeing her eyes get more excitedly, "Uh...miss! I advise you not to go up there because it is rather...filthy!".

Amy smiled at them playfully, "I don't mind messes actually. I am a very clean person, but my cousin had messes of machine parts all over. So I think I'm alright." she told them as she passed them a few steps only for Sonic and Cheese fly up the steps and stopping in front of her again.

"Wait! It is filthy, but it's...uh...just a secret! The master is just resting up there is all!".

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

The female shrugged and passed them again, "I still like to talk to him, so his resting can wait." she said firmly passing them again.

Silver jumped in front of her again holding his hands out to stop her, "H-Hey! Wouldn't you like to see the-uh-the kitchen again?! Or m-maybe the garden?!" he protested hurriedly.

"Maybe later.".

Sonic, again, jumped in front of her, "Actually, there's more! The livng room, the picture room, the library-!" Amy's eyes widened happily.

"You have a library?" she gasped.

Seeing the opertunity, Silver quickly joined his friend beside him, "Why, of course! We have so much books!" he exaggerated.

"YES! Millions of books! Millions and millions of books!" the two lead her back down to the end of the stairs, "We even have books that were not even shown outside the castle! It's a really amazing room!".

"I would very much like to see the library, if you please?" Amy asked smling curiously.

Silver nodded quickly, "We'll be happy to take you there, my lady!" he said wrapping his arm around Sonic's shoulders while he did the same.

"Just follow us and we can explain about how we got much books as far as the naked eye can see!" the blue male followed.

Amy watched the two started to walk away while talking about the books like the said they would along with Cheese trailing behind them flying around happily. She stopped before stepping off the last step noticing a good time to ditch them and snoop. She slowly and quetly made her way up the steps again coming to the left side of the stairway.

Looking down the hallway, she noticed how it looked much darker at the end along with much more scarier statues of gargoyles placed around the walls. Keeping up her curiosity and bravery, she began her search down the hall. Amy saw so much as she continued on seeing the statues looking like they were broken on some, claw marks were seen on the walls, and the floors looking like it was the place where Shadow would go.

Amy passed on a few more statues before seeing a door ahead of her. Quickly, she walked up to it and carefully turned the knob opening it. Inside, she could see that it looked much worse than the outside. Amy slowly inched her way through the door, and walked with daitny steps so she wouldn't make any noise. She could see that it was a room like hers, but it was very disorganized and very ruined. The furniture was crumbled and scratched up along with the drapes over the bed and the windows. The walls had more claw marks on them even seeing parts of the wall ripping off.

She was so tuned in on how messed up the room was that she turned around slowly to view the rest of the room, but suddenly bumped into a small wooden table, "Oh..!" she gasped quickly turning around to grab it before it could fall to the floor.

Picking it up and setting it nicely where it was, Amy sighed to herself and turned again only to stop at a portrait. It was a picture that was scratched up badly seeing the beautifully painted canvas fabric dangling off the picture. Amy stared at the picture carefully to see it was a man in the picture. Actually, a black hedgehog in the picture. All she could see were his bright red eyes seemingly to stare right at her. She reached up grabbing a coner of a ripped part of the picture, then slowly held it up wanting to see what it really was before it was ruined.

Suddenly, a flash of red brought the young rose out of her thoughts making her jump and swerve her body to see what it was. Over to the window of the balcony, was a lonely table with a large glass caging what looked to be a beautiful red rose.

Amy slowly walked over to it now seeing the rose looking like it's wilted a little seeing one petal falling from it lightly trailng down to the flat surface of the table along with a few other petals. She was truly amazed of how beautiful it was, it glowed like no other. She wanted to get close. She wanted to just feel it. She grabbed the glass container and carefully lifted it up off the table making sure not to bump the rose, then set it down next to her.

She then slowly began to reach for the rose feeling the warm light surround her fingers, until a sharp horrifying gasp was heard from her mouth to see the beast, right there in front of her. Shadow turned to see his prisoner just inches from touching his precious rose. It angered him greatly. He rushed over grabbing the case and slamming it back onto the table caging the rose once more, but hugged it protectively while glaring viciously at her.

"I-I..." Amy quivered stepping away from him.

"Why did you come here...?" he asked in a gruff, furious tone.

She continued to back away from him, "I-I just..I wanted t-to..." she couldn't get her answer out fearing for her life.

Shadow began to creep up to her her on all fours baring his sharp fangs at her, "I told you never to come here!" he roared swinging his hand at the small table instanly breaking it into pieces.

Amy ran to the wall hugging her back to it showing him how terrified she is, "Please, stop!" she cried feeling her tears coming back.

He wasn't having any of it. He started to swing again destroying other furniture in his way, "GET OUT!" he roared again.

"**GEEET OOOUT!**

Now feeling her legs move again, Amy ran right out the room and down the hall as fast as she could hearing his loud roar echoe through the hallway of the West Wing. Shadow finally stopped his rampaging after hearing her run out. He panted heavily through his breath feeling his anger through him, but slowly, he started to feel horrible.

Shadow couldn't help, but feel so sorry for her of how he ated. It was hard or him to know what he did. She almost touched his rose, the rose that will change him back to normal again. But what he did only sealed his mistake knowing that Amy will never go near him again. Feeling depressed of what he did, he placed his hand on his face looking down foolishly. He felt that she truly saw him as a pure beast which frightened him greatly.

Amy ran down the stairs quickly grabbing her cape that was hanging over a hook on the wall. Silver and Sonic were there after they finally found out that she went off by herself and knew she went to the West Wing. But what they didn't see coming was her running towards the doors of the castle.

"Wha-Where are you going?!" Sonic asked holding out his hand to her to reach.

"Promise, or no promise, I can't stay here any longer!" Amy cried to them swinging the doors open quickly then rushes out slamming it closed leaving the two there to stand surprised ignoring their shouts.

In no time, she hopped aboard her hourse, Philip and galloped through the open gates entering the dark, cold forest of doom. The snow was beginnning pick up fast with the ground almost up to a knee's length. Amy turned her head to the castle seeing it slowly getting smaller and smaller hoping to not see the beast running at her. She wouldn't go back after what she saw.

Philip galloped through trees and bushes jumping a few roots that were sticking up from the ground. He surely didn't want to be in this forest again, but Amy was having none of. She wanted to be away as far as she could. Philip hated to follow his mistress' orders, but he continued on dodging a few more trees along the way.

Amy gripped her cape as tight as she could from the speed the horse was going. Her ears began to tremble from hearing a loud howl echoeing through the winds. Her worst fears began to show as she noticed a group of wolves jump through the bushes where they were hiding and started to chase them down. Philip definitely remembered the wolves since he and Rob had a hard time dealing with them, and from that memory scaring the horse completely, his speed began to increase.

The wolves were getting closer almost coming to the side of the stalion and rider. Amy saw one of them coming like a few feet from Philip's head. She pulled the reins to the side having the horse move to the side and slamming the wolf right into a tree knocking it off course. One down, several more to go. And they were picking up speed faster than theirs.

Amy shouted to her horse to go faster in panic seeing them barely coming close. The trees were quickly passed and a large open are of snow was seen. To her surprise, it wasn't an open land, but a lake that had been frozen up. To their poor luck, Philip stepped onto the ice having it break from both his and Amy's weights combine and tumble into the cold water.

A loud shriek was heard from his rider feeling the freezing feeling around her legs and a frightening neigh from the hourse himself almost fully in the water. Amy looked behind to see the wolves trying to catch up, but with the broken ice platforms split apart, they only had less time to jump and attack. One wolf even fell into the waters and started to struggle to swim up to the surface.

The lake wasn't so deep for them. Philip struggled as fast as he could to get to the other side of the lake. He swam and kicked until he finally felt a hard surface under his hoofs. He trotted up out of the water back onto land safe and sound while Amy was still gripping her cape and the riens keeping herself on the saddle. Philip then galloped off again leaving the struggling wolves to the lake .

Amy turned again to see some of them almost getting to land, but suddenly, a surprise attack from another wolf jumped out and landing right in front of the horse having him stand up on his hind hoofs kicking the fronts. The quick time was able to throw the poor girl off his back and onto the snowy ground with a hard thump. Philip continued to kick around seeing the rest of the pack coming towards them. He was able to kick up at a jumping wolf from behind bucking it into it's face.

The female looked up to see her horse jumping and bucking around trying to fight off the wolves around him, but also noticed the reins getting wrapped around a nearby treebranch trapping the stalion in place. She quickly got up and grabbed a broken off branch thick enough to use as a weapon and rush up to the horse. She quickly swung a few times hitting one of them in the face, but not hard enough to knock it out.

The wolves corralled the trapped victims in a death circle snarling and biting at them wanting to rip off their flesh and bones to eat. Amy watched each one whimpering helplessly as they were getting overpowered by the pack. She swung again having a wolf quikly catching her attack in it's mouth. She gasped then cried out as another wolf jumped up and nabbed the hood of her cape slamming her back onto the ground pulling at the hood. She tried her best to fend it off by pulling it back only to forget the same wolf who bit her weapon coming up to her.

She turned to it in time to throw her arms in front of face screaming out in fear. The wolf lunged at her, but was suddenly punched back by a hard swipe of a large fist. The wolf, gnawing at her hood, was then picked up by the fur of it's back and hoisted up into the air. It then saw a large hedgehog beast in front of it as it roared out in rage baring it's larger fangs and sharp teeth.

Amy looked up to see it was Shadow who came to her rescue. Shadow thre the wolf away whimpering in pain, then got down on all fours having her be underneath him protectively. He glared viscously at the wolves around them like he was threatning them from coming near her. Amy stayed where she was seeing a few of the wolves inch closer to Shadow snarling at him.

He jumped up surprising the pack and grabbed a few of them throwing them away as some began to attack. Shadow fended off the wolves by biting them around and throwing them again and again. He wrestled one of them to the ground holding up his claws to kill it until one jumped up onto his back and bit on the side of his shoulder having him roar out in pain.

Amy watched helplessly and fearfully near Philip as each wolf jumped onto him and then were flung off in seconds. Shadow continued to wrestle each wolf notcing that some were beginning to run away instead of attacking. He picked one more wolf up and chucked it at a neaby tree slamming it hard into the hard surface and falling to the snow passed out. The wolves howled in pain, and fear as they ran off back into the trees with their tails between their legs.

Shadow huffed and puffed heavily feeling a bit of pain from the bites and scratches he received, but his main concern was Amy, instead. He turned to her to see her standing next to the horse unharmed. That, alone, was enough for him to fall to the ground. Amy saw him fall motioless. Now's her chance to escape again. She turned around ready to jump onto the saddle and ride off to freedom leaving the beast there.

...but she didn't.

Amy stood there staring at the saddle. She wanted to get away, she wanted to leave him, but her mind was telling her to stop. Why is it that Shadow, after yelling and scaring her to the bone, only for him to come and save her. She thought he didn't care at all for her life since he owns her now. But the way he defended her, and the look he had before he fell, it was enough to make her stop and realize it. She turned to him slowly seeing his body still in the snow groaning in his unconsciousness.

She slowly walked up to him, then got down on her knees. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder still feeling him tense a bit. Her heart ached at the sight of him hurt and weak. It was her fault that he was in this mess. And she will make it up by bringing him back to the castle. After placing her cape around his body to shield him from the cold, she carefully lugged him onto Philip, and started her way back to his home hoping that he will be ok.

* * *

After much time had passed, Shadow as in the his living room in his comfortable chair, next to the fireplace. The fire danced and flared around greatly warming the room in not time. It was able to heat his thick fur up quickly including Amy, who was sitting in front of him. She still felt sorry for what she did, but kept it to herslef for now.

In the room with them were Sonic, Silver, Vanilla, and Cream with Cheese in her arms. Vanilla poured a hot bowl of water for Amy to use to clean up Shadow's wound. She stepped away coming over to the group, who were actually huddled away in fear of their master. Amy placed a clean cloth in the water, then took it out wrining it up to lose the extra water from the fabric.

All the while, Shadow was holding his arm which had a deep scratch from the battle and huffling it with his warm breath. Amy noticed and scooted over to his side holding the cloth up, "Wait, don't do that..." she spoke quietly, but firm.

Shadow only growled at her pulling away from her reach. The group slowly backed away from the two seeing that there will be a fight coming up. The female only glared at him like a mother would to scold the child. She quickly began to move the cloth at him, only for the beast to move away again, "Just...hold...still...!" she grunted finally placing the cloth onto the wound.

He roared out in pain making the room shake visciously, and the servants to run away in fear, "THAT HURTS!" he yelled in her face having her to close her eyes and her long hair and quills be blown out from him breath.

"Uggh! If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she barked back getting up into his face.

Shadow looked away for a second to come up with another comback, "Well...if you didn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." he told back smirking at her.

Amy only glared deeply at him, "If you hadn't frightened me, I woudln't have ran away!".

"Then...then you shouldn't have been in the West Wing.".

"Well, you should learn to control your temper" Shadow only stared at her amazed and defeated at how right she was.

The servants slowly inched out of their hide out wondering if it was safe at all. He rested his elbow on one arm of his chair placing his head on his palm looking away pouting like a child. Amy held his hand firmly but with a gentle hold, "Now, please...hold still. This will hurt a little." she said calmly placing the cloth back onto his wound.

Shadow felt the hot faric on his arm making him groan out loud again, only quieter. His eyes closed tightly wishing for the pain to stop. Amy began to gently pat his wound cleaning it up while looking away nervously, "Um...by the way..." she spoke softly, "Thank you...for saving me back there.".

Shadow's eyes slowly opened. He looked down at her seeing a small blush appear on her cheeks after saying that. He felt something inside him that he had never felt before. Something that might be what he was wanting. He huffed quietly clearing his voice, "...your welcome." he spoke to her soft, but true having her head look up at him and smile gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm ready for another awesome update! I can't wait till we get to where they dance! I love that song sooooo much! XD Ok, enough of my ramblings. Let's start!**

**puppydog4: Thank you!**

**xXQueenie AzaleaXx: It was hard since I'm not good at makeing fight scenes. But thank you. :3**

**kenny h the cat: I know, mine, too!**

**xXKira The DragonXx: Booya!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: We all hope so. I'm sure he'll handle himself from now on. **

**KatDingo: It's what we always say, 'girls always win' XD**

Back at the village, a dark carriage was parked in front of the bar and inn. It was the one way ticket to bring crazed people to the asylum. And that was what Scourge had thought of for his wicked plan. Inside, he, his partner, and the keeper of the terrifying place were seated in a small corner of the inn with only a small lantern lit their area up while the outside was dark and scary around them.

The keeper was an old man, round, very round like an 'egg' shape. He wore a black tux with golden buckles buttoned up, stretched out from his round body along with black pants and shoes with golden buckles on them. He wore black shades over his overly large red nose and his spiked orange nose hairs. He eyed the two who were seated in front of him seeing that Scourge was leaning against his chair with his elbow bent on one arm and his head resting in his palm. His friend, however, was only sucking down his beer with a goofy smile on his face.

"So, Scourge...what business do you have with me and my humble abode?" the old man asked leaning back in his chair resting his elbows on the arms and curiling his fingers together.

Scourge looked around the room making sure no one was listenting before looking back at him, "Alright, Eggman...I have a plan in mind." he started leaning forward on one arm on his knee, "I have this undying future to marry Amy".

The old man, Eggman, only shrugged his shoulders, "Why not just buy a ring and give it to her?" he asked sarcastically.

The green male only glared at him, "You know what? I actually tried to propose to her, but she ended up returning it rudely back!" he exclaimed.

William pulled the mug off his mouth laughing heartedly, "Ha ha! Oh that! She kicked him out like yesterday's garbage!" Scourge glared at him, then with a swift hit in the head, his snout was instantly slid into the empty mug with bits of beer splashing out by the force.

"I see...and what, pray tell, do you want with me?" Eggman asked again. Scourge crossed his arms resting them on the table.

"Look, old man. I want her, but she doesn't want me, so I have a plan that is full proof! You see...Amy is very protective of her cousin, he is crazy beyond anyone in this entire town.".

Now Eggman was starting to get into the plan, "Go on...?".

The green male's smirk only grew after hearing those two words, "So I thought that when you try to take her poor, sickly cousin, she'll do whatever it takes to get him back. And you know what that will be.".

William place his feet on the bottom of the mug pulling as hard as he can till it suddenly came off having his snout form into a long, round, cylinder shape. The old man was really getting into his plan. He loved that he might have another 'victim' for his collection of crazy people. He also enjoyed this foolish hedgehog's plan. But it did come with a price.

"I see...and um...what is it that you need to give me?" he asked wickedly.

Scourge was quick to reach in his quills and pull out a medium size bag of 50 gold rings for him. He threw it on the table in front of the round man. Eggman reached over and opened the top of the bag taking out a golden ring looking at it suspiciously, "I see that it's that many to create the plan..." he said as his smirk turned sinister gripping the ring tightly.

"I love it!".

* * *

Back home of the Roses, Rob was moving around his house grabbing anything he can use to treck through the dark forest. No one in the town believed him that his dear cousin is being kept prisoner of the terrifying beast. It angered him so much, that he had no choice but to go off on his own to find the castle.

"No one believed me! I can't believe this town and how the treat me and my family!" he bickered grabbing a few maps from a drawer dropping a few as he shoved them in his pocket, "I will not stand to wait here any longer!".

He walked over and grabbed a long blue scarf that was hanging over a clothes hanger he had made out of an old shower head and a long strong pole. He quickly wrapped it around his neck, then grabbed his hat he got back from before all the while mumbling angrily.

"My father, and my unkle will never forgive me if anything hapened to her! Oh, Amy, I hope your well...NO!" he yelled grabbing a lantern twisting the knob to make the flame bigger, "I will not think of those horrible things! Amy is safe, and I will find her myself!".

He stormed out of his home and slammed the door, only for part of his scarf to get caught in between the door and the wall. He pulled it out with one strong tug, then stomped down the snowy stairs holding up the lantern high as he made his way towards the woods withougt a single thought of backing down.

After he had left, Scourge and William arrived at the house in Eggman's carriage to start the plan. Only for their luck to run out uknowing that Rob had left to find Amy. Scourge stormed up the steps and kicked the door open with his fist, "Amy? Rob?!" he shouted looking around the dark and empty home.

William walked up to the side of his partner looking inside before turning around, "Well, their not here! I guess we should try in the moring!" he said sarcastically ready to walk away until the collar of his coat was grabbed and pulled up.

Scourge held him up dangling his legs from the ground as he glared at him with his fangs bared in anger, "Those two will show up one way, or another!" he growled at him as he made his way down the steps to the bottom coming over to a large patch of snow on the side.

He then threw William into the snow patch covering his whole body. His head popped out from the top staring up at him, "Don't. Move. From that spot!" Scourge ordered him pointing his finger at him directly.

The poor dog only watched him leave to get back on the carriage, and ride off back into tow. William stumbled to say anything to stop him from leaving, but his voice was stopped knowing what Scourge will do if he disobeyed him. In anger, he huffed with a pout on his face. William slammed his fist on the side of the wall connected to the stairs, only for more snow to fall onto his head having an annoying groan from underneath.

* * *

Morning has arrived and gone to noon at the castle. Amy, after deciding to go out to the fresh snow outside, finished her lunch, and went out into the courtyard. She was thanful that her only companion to play was Cheese. Everyone was busy around the castle, but the little chao didn't care. He wanted to be out with Amy. Walking around the court yard seeing some trees that would look amazing as Christmas trees.

Cheese was busy flying around chirping up a storm with a big smile on his face. He enjoyed the puffy snow like no other. He dove into a large pile, and immediately popped his little head out shaking the snow off. Amy giggled at his childness which may have been taught by watching Cream play. Cheese heard her, and quickly flew up out of the snow pile, then right over to her welcoming him into her open arms.

High up on his balcony, Shadow was watching Amy laugh with Cheese. He was now dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with his sleeve rolled up keeping from toughing his wound, and blue pants, both were not ripped up since they were his good set of clothes. He still had his cape wrapped around his neck.

His arms were folded and nestled on the top of the banester. His arm was professionally wrappe up by her caring hands. He gently rubbed his bandages looking at her with a soft look. Shadow had strange thoughts running through his head ever since yesterday. He was surprised to find out that she took him back home even though he scared her to death. She did have a choice to leave him there, but she didn't. That threw him off completely. Including how kind she was last night after wrapping his wound.

He felt so moved by her generosity and kindness that he wanted to thank her, "I never felt this way before...she was so kind...firm, but kind to me." he thought out loud.

Standing beside him was Silver watching below of their guest playing in the snow. He heard his master, and nodded, "Miss Amy was kind. Maybe its a sign that she's understanding you." he spoke up.

"Silver...I want to do something. For her. Anything, maybe give her what she wants.".

The white hedgehog looked away with his arms crossed and his finger to his lips. That was tough since what she wanted was her freedom. But she won't be getting that anytime soon. She did like the castle, but wasn't too fond of some places. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered something she would love to have, "I may have a solution to your problem, master." he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

The two were now standing in front of a large well decorated double doors in a lonely hallway. Amy was dressed in a light pink gown with light ruffled shoulders and her sleeves cut to her elbows. Her hair was back in a neat little downward ponytail with a pink bow to wrap it.

Shadow moved in front of her showing her a small smile on his face. It was confusing to Amy since she hasn't seen him smile since she got there, "Now...what I'm going to show you is something very special. So I want you to close your eyes." he asked rather nicely.

Amy crossed her arms and gave him a stern smile. She wasn't too big on things like this, "It's a surprise." Shadow assured her. Amy shrugged her shoulders, then dropped her arms and closed her eyes.

He waved his hand in front of her just in case she wasn't peeking, then quickly opened the doors wide before turning back and gently taking both her hands in his. He then slowly guided her into the dark room keeping an excited grin he tried to keep from showing. Shadow stopped in the middle of the room gently stopping her by holding her shoulders, "Now wait here. Don't open till I say." he told her.

Amy nodded, then heard him run passed her to somewhere in the room. Then suddenly heard the sounds of large curtains being pulled and a bright light shining onto her closed eyes. The suspension was eating her up having a bright smile creep across her face, "Now may I look?" she asked almost begging.

"Alright...now!".

Her eyes opened slowly, then widenes big followed by an enormous gasp from her mouth. The room was large, very large like a ballroom size, but the best thing of all was that there were moutains of books! Books here, books there, so much that she didn't think that any library had so much. What Silver and Sonic were saying was true. There were millions stacked up on some shelves and tables around the room, including chairs and couches.

There was another floor leading up to much bigger and higher shelves covered in books. Tall ladders were there with wheels in case she needed to go up higher for a book. It was truly an amazing surprise. Amy began to move a little taking all of it in, "It's...there's so many books!" she contined to gasp.

Shadow watched her move around him smiling ear to ear seeing her smile bigger than his. He needed to thank Silver for this wonderful idea later, "Do...you like it?" he asked. Amy moved around to the other side of him.

"It's wonderful! I love it!" she answered quickly.

"Then it's yours! Enjoy as many as you wish!".

Amy finally stopped in front of him taking his hands into hers staring up at him, "Thank you so much." she smiled gratefully.

Watching the scene far away, the four servaints, including the chao, were smiling at the show seeing that the idea worked like a charm, "Ha! I told you it would work out." Silver spoke up proudly standing with his arms crossed and a large smirk stretched out.

"Shut up! It was my idea, too!" Sonic argued pushing him roughly.

Vanilly stepped in quickly seeing that there was going to be a fight and pushed each away from each other, "That's enough, boys. Even if it was one person's idea, be thankful that it had worked beautifully." she smiled at the couple folding her hands together.

Sonic sighed and shrugged, "I guess your right...maybe with this rate, this might actually work to break the spell." he thought out loud. Silver nodded for his answer.

"I agree on you, my friend. Now let's carry on with the cleaning. There's much to be prepared for the two." he said turning away and walking off with Sonic beside him.

Cream groaned out loud crossing her arms, "Whats going on, mama? I didn't see anything!" she complained with Cheese copying her stance.

"Come now, my love. We have chorse to do." the young mother smiled at her taking her hand and walking off down the hallway while hearing her daughters quite bickering on the subject.

* * *

The next day had gone by without any sort of fights, or anything for that matter. Sure there were a couple from the servants, but it was normal. Amy was enjoying her time in her personal library reading as many books as she wanted. Shadow was still in his brain trying his best to know what sort of feeling he was experiencing with all this. Anytime she had talked to him, he would get this fuzzy warmth inside, even when she held his hand.

Later at lunch, Amy and Shadow were now dinning toghether. Amy thought it would be nice to have a quiet meal with her capter/new friend. The servaints didn't agree, but it might be good to see if it make the connection stronger. Amy wore a light blue dress same as her other, but her sleeves were longer with a transparent look to them and another double transparent skirt over the other. Shadow had wore the same thing since there's rarely any sort of clothes for him.

She sat at the end of a long table sipping her warm soup quietly. She looked up at her dinning partner letting out a gasp to see what he's doing. Shadow, having to know little table manners, was literally 'digging' into his soup making a rather weird and grumbling noise from his mouth. He looked up at her with his cheeks full and soup all over his face.

Amy smiled a little nervously. She looked down at her spoon in hand and raised it up to show what utensil to use. The beast looked at her confused. He gulped down the rest and grabbed a big napkin cleaning off his face. Shadow looked down at his side of the table to see it messy still, but with the knife, spoon, and fork to his sides. Cream was standing by her mother to the side of the wall watching sickly at how he eats. She rushed over to his side seeing that he was stumbling a little. She picked up the spoon, and held it up to him with a cute smile.

Shadow stared at her nervously. He slowly grabbed it, fisting the handle tightly. Cream rushed back over to Vanilla, who smiled proudly down at her. The two watched as Shadow slowly scooped up the soup, then held it up high, higher actually over his head. Then carelessly spilled the spoonful into his mouth, loudly lapping up the drips off his lips.

Cream giggled quietly until she was hushed by Vanilla scoldingly. Amy looked away with her eyes wondering what to do. A smile broke out knowing the answer to this hard problem. Placing down the spoon, she carefully lifted the bowl up with her hands motioning for his attention. Shadow noticed seeing what she's doing. He smiled a little as he placed the spoon down, then lifted his bowl up like hers. The two made a 'cheers' kind of motion before they carefully sipped their soups with their mouths instead.

Outside, Amy was busy feeding the birds with a little bit of bread crums folded carefully in her hooded cape she was now wearing. Shadow was there beside her watching her smile at the tiny, flying creatures chirping away for food. Amy reached over grabbing his large hand, then dumped only a small handful in his palm. The large male didn't know what to do seeing that he never did anything like this in his life. He knelt down so he was close to the ground, then reached his two hands up to the birds. He watched them quickly backing away from him.

Amy watched him getting quite frustrated at this seeing that he was trying to get their attention. She shook her head smilng still. Sitting down on her knees, she gently touched his hand stopping him from moving any further, then took bit from his pile and dropped it in front. She slowly moved his hands down to the ground keeping them there. Shadow watched a small red bird land on the ground near the bread pieces. He stayed still watching it hobble over towards his large hands, and quickly jumping in to find more bread crums.

A large smile crept up on his muzzle. He was amazed that this actually happened. Amy's gentleness really helped him stay calm which moved him inside. The same warm fuzzy feeling was back when she held his hand, but it was much bigger than before. He looked up at her to see that his guest was up already holding a small blue bird on her finger. He didn't think that this feeling was what he was missing, but it was all leading to it. That he feared inside thinking of if she was feeling the same thing.

Amy waved her hand gently to release the bird into the air. She turned to see him staring at her with a confusing look. She smiled at him, and quicly ducked behind a tree placing her back next to it. A shocked and confused look was now on her face like his. Amy was deep in thought as well trying to know what this feeling inside was. It couldn't be a friendly sort of feeling, because ever time she was with him, it was a strong, and warm kind. Amy placed her hand on her head hood off. She brushed through her three spiked bangs trying to understand if it truly is the feeling he had inside like hers.

She moved over to the side of the tree placing her hand on the bark. She peeked over to see if he was still there. She quietly giggled to see him there, but covered in birds shoulder to his arms. Shadow quickly shook his body scaring the birds away from him. He huffed frustratedly watching them leave. Sure it was amazing to have a bird in your hands, but not on your body.

A sudden snow ball was thrown at him from behind forcing him to jerk forward. Shadow looked up and around to see who it was until his eyes stopped at a laughing rose from the tree. A wicked smirk was replaced as he got down to the snow and formed a very large snow ball the size of a bowling ball. Amy quickly took out another from her back and shot it towards him hitting his head again. The hit forced him to throw the ball up, then back down onto the maker covering him in snow.

The servants watched from the window to see them playing and laughing together. It was an amaing sight to them knowing that their master will finally find the perfect person to enjoy her company. Silver smiled at them with Vanilla next to him and little Cream trying her best to look up to the window to see what their looking at, "Well...I believe that there is something there that wasn't there before." he spoke out happily smilng at the young mother.

"What?" Cream asked impatiently. Vanilla nodded.

"There truly is something there. I just know it." she said with a gentle smile.

Cream pouted, "What's there, mama?" she asked. Vanilla chuckled reaching towards her picking the small bunny up in her arms.

"I'll tell you when your older." she said kissing her small head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello to all! I'm here with another update! I'm really excited about this one because it has my favorite song! Eek! Ok, thank you for all the reviews again, and I will start the upload! I won't respond to the last reviews this time, but know that I thank you and please continue to love this story!**

Things couldn't look any better in the castle. Amy adored her time with Shadow, who felt the same with her. They both still couldn't decide what they were feeling was true. How can they feel like they care much more with each other than being just friends? The servants were equally happy because it meant that they would be able to free the curse upon the castle and all around it.

They wished they could leave, but knowing that it would be impossible to since they were stuck there because of the curse. Only children were there. But since there were only two, countine Cream and Cheese, they would be able to leave if they liked. Of course, it wouldn't work for her mother, including on trechering through the dark forest full of danger and such. All they could do is wait and see how the two main people will work out together.

Right now, it was night time almost around 7 pm. The beast was in his chambers along with Sonic and a personal groomer, who was a black crow in a black tux with a white rose bootinere. Shadow was in a tub just a bit small for his size since it was only for regular sized people. The groomer drenched his black quills and fur with a bucket of warm water to rinse off any sort of mess, and dirt.

"Tonight being the most perfect night of your life!" Sonic spoke happily standing with a towel in his hand.

The groomer began to scrub under and over both his arms, "I-I just...I'm not sure if I can do this..." Shadow nervously said parting away the long quills covering his eyes.

"You don't have much time at all, master! You have this night to get her to love you!" Sonic exclaimed pointing over to the glowing rose which was beginning to wither with only a few petals remaining, "And for that, you have to be bold, daring!" He then stood tall with his head held high and his hand flat against his forehead soluting him.

"Bold. Daring!" Shadow repeated micking his stance, then quickly shook his body thoroughly to shake off any water on his body like a wet dog, his fur stood up after he stopped including his quills making him poofy.

Sonic, completely drenched from they shower, gave him the towel as he began to shake himself to dry off, "What you also need is something much better. A candle light dance for a romantic touch." he suggested sliding his hand back down his quills to smooth them out, "Provided by myself."

Shadow was now faced in front of a large mirror showing only half of his body, head to waist. The groomer began to dry him off all around his body, "Do you think it might work?" he asked looking at him from the corner of his eye. Sonic nodded as he walked up to him while he spoke.

"Of course! And when the time is right, it will be a great chance to prove yourself to her." the blue male said crossing his arms as he stood next to his master.

"Yes..I can! I will-no! No...no I can't..." Shadow mumbled turning away from him.

"You care about her, don't you?".

The groomer grabbed some large scissors and a comb and began to brush away any tangles on his head while putting in a few of his own creation, "More than anything." Shadow told im feeling his fur being pulled and cut painfully.

Sonic edged him on, "Then you must tell her how you feel! No more waiting around this time!" he demanded trying to encourage him.

Finally the crow was done as he snipped the last part of is quill. He backed up crossing his arms examining his work. Sonic took this second to move in front of him to see what Shadow looked like, "Oh you look so...sooo..." he couldn't find the word, or any word to say it.

Shadow couldn't look any worse. He had curls, big curls under his muzzle and all of his quills pulled up with a large blue ribbon, "Stupid." all he could say staring at his horrific self.

The servant next to him only shrugged, "Not what I had in mind..." he mumbled, then snapped for the groomer, "It needs a little more elegant, less curls if you please?".

The crow shrugged, then grabbed the bow pulling it back and cutting it off. While he began to start another hair design, the doors opened having Silver come in. He walked in a few steps, then bowed, "Master." he said waving his hand towards the doors, "Your lady...awaits." then, ended with a smile.

* * *

Amy came out of door from one side of a double sided stairs leading to two different doors. She wore a beautiful dress color of gold with glistening sparkles all around her. It had transparent lower shoulder straps folded over the other with three sets of yellow pearls in the middle for decoration on the corset along with gold colored gloves ending up to her elbows, her skirt was large and puffy with transparent sashes draped all around it. Her pink quills were up only half making a neat bun and some were draped behind her neck and shoulders curled nicely at the bottom.

She went down the stairs with her 'ladies in waiting' watching her from where she came out of. Ending at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to see her date waiting at the top on his side. Shadow stood tall, but felt nervous still staring at the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He was dressed in a white buttoned up puffed shirt with a golden vest and royal blue jacket with tan folds and cuffs and lastly some black comfortable pants. He had no shoes still, but what he had on was much nicer than before.

He quickly cleared his throat and messed with his collar making sure he had enough room to breathe. Finally, he started down to meet his date at the bottom. Amy walked up to him after he stepped off the last step stopping in front of him with a gentle smile. Shadow returned the smile back with his teeth barely showing so he wouldn't scare her. Although, Amy was far away from being scared of him.

The two bowed to one another, then she wrapped her arm around his as he guided her down the steps as Vanilla began to sing for them. Cheese playfully flew up to Amy circling around her and Shadow stopping them for a second to chuckle at his cute playfulness, then finally came down the steps making their way down to the dinner room.

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

Again, Amy and Shadow were seated across from each other as they ate a wonderful meal together for a candle light dinner set perfectly by Sonic himself. Shadow was able to practice his eating habits so he would be more mannerly for her. He picked up a spoon ful of soup he had in front of him, then carefully held it up to his mouth slowly sipping it quietly.

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_

A servant was there playing along with the song on a violin beautifully for the two. This got Amy an idea for only she and Shadow both. She got up and quickly walked over to him. Shadow placed his spoon down wondering what she wanted, but all she did was take his hand, then pulled him up off his seat to follow her.

_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

The two entered the large ballroom. The room was well decorated with well lit candles around on polls of three and pillars were all around them holding up royal blue sashes. The windows were long and wide all around the walls showing the brilliant night sky to them including a patio with flower pots of bushes around it. A large chandelier was hung with many candles around it and over it was a large mural of cherubs and angels flying around as if they were playing and enjoying themselves.

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_

Shadow was now in the middle of the room with Amy in front of him. She guided his hands of where to hold her, hearing a loud gulp from his throat. She smiled up at him as she placed his hand on her slender waist and the other holding her other hand, then placed hers on his right shoulder. The two began to turn around as they started to walts to the song that was playing for them.

_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

Sonic and Silver were watching along with Vanilla and Cream on the side quietly cheering for them. Sonic elbowed Silver playfully having the silver colored male to smile back. Shadow was beginning to understand how to dance from only watching how she was dancing. It was enough to make him start to guide her himself around the golden tiled dance floor as the chandelier lights brightened once more.

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

Shadow and Amy started to move faster and more gracefully stopping a few times to pull away only to hold one hand, then pull back and twirl around nicely. Shadow couldn't stop smiling at the young rose dancing with him. He never felt this free, so lively, it was a wonderful feeling only she can give him. Amy was the same. No man has ever had this glorious time with her. Shadow was someone who had a rough start, but turned to such a gentle and loving creature.

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_

Amy continued to smile up at him. The way he danced was so moving to her. So moved, it was beginning to make her fall onto him, literally. She slowly layed her head down onto his chest feeling his heart race a million times faster closing her eyes to listen to it. Shadow, however, was in awe. It must be a sign that she was much more in love with him than before. His heart was fillied with so much happiness, he looked up at his servants and smiled wide. Sonic and Silver silently cheered for him with Silver holding his hand up showing a thumbs up, and Sonic putting his hands together and shaking in a 'victory' sort of way, both were smiling wide.

_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

Vanilla slowly started to end her song quietly as Silver dimmed the lights down each and ever one of them by using his power of telekinesis. He raised his hand up and let it glow having them all glow a lime green color lowering the flames on all the candles holders darkening the room. Shadow and Amy twirled around a few times to end their dance as they made their way towards the double doors leading to the patio outside.

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

Vanilla ended with a quiet note. She heard her daughter, and Cheese yawn next to her knowing that it was bedtime for them, "Of to your room, now Cream and Cheese. It's passed your bedtimes." she said in a gentle manner kissing each head, "Goodnight loves.".

Cream didn't bother pouting since she was too tired to say anything. She held her pet/friend in her arms like a baby, then walked away from her mother towards the doorway going out. But not after popping out from the side to smile at the retreating two lovebirds.

* * *

Shadow had led his date over to a bench overlooking the courtyard around them. He bowed once more to her holding her hand while she sat down. He followed sitting down next to her, just a few inches away from her. The two looked away having Amy fluff up her skirt a bit, and Shadow to rub his neck nervously. It was awkward for both of them after having a wonderful dance and dinner, they couldn't have a single word to say just yet.

It took a while for Shadow to man up and move closer to her. His shuffles had her looking up at him, then her hands were taken in his holding them tightly, "Amy...do you...like it here?" he asked looking in her sparkling emerald gems.

She smiled and replied, "Yes, I do like it here. Its so wonderful and enchanting." she stared up at him saying all that was true. She did love this place very much, but something was always missing from her life, and she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Her face broke into a sad frown looking down from him. It worreid her date having his face turn to a frown as well, "What's wrong?" Amy sighed.

"It's just...I truly like it here...I actually love it, really." she said truthfully, "It's just...I just wish I could see my cousin again. He must be so worried about me.".

Shadow's heart ached at her sadened voice. It also pained him because he was guilty for all this. The least he could do is help her. He looked away to know how to help her see, or know if her cousin is safe. Then, his head rose with his eyes opened wide remembering his special tool in his room, "Wait." he spoke getting the young rose's attention, "There is a way you can.".

Amy carefully wiped a single tear streaming down her face making sure her make up wasn't ruined, "How?" she asked keeping her voice from shaking.

"Come with me." he only told her as he got up pulling her to her feet, then guided her back inside.

* * *

The two were now in the West Wing, in Shadow's chambers. Amy was still in her gown as was he in his formal attire. She was confused on why he led her there when clearly he didn't want her up in the first place. It must've been serious for him to allow her access to the room.

Shadow was standing next to his withering rose seeing only three last petals just barely hanging on from falling. He felt troubled seeing the rose how it is now, but kept it aside having only the thought of helping his rose. He picked up the mirror still there that was set on the table, he looked up at her holding it delicately, "This mirror is like no other." he started walking over to her, "With it, you can look inside to see anything you wish. All you need to do is ask.".

Amy nodded grabbing it carefully, then held it up to show her reflection at first, "I would like to see my cousin...please?" she asked clearly.

The mirror began to glow once more having her look away shielding her eyes from blinding them. As the light dimmed, she looked at the mirror, then suddenly gasped in horror. The reflection showed her cousin out right now in the forest, the snow blowing so hard, it was almost tough to see him. Rob fell to his knees on a snowy ground coughing his lungs out.

The mirror held the image while Amy covered her mouth in shock, "Rob...no! He...he's out there! He's cold, and maybe dying!" she cried holding the mirror tightly watching her poor cousin shiver alone.

Shadow saw the reflection having his eyes widened to see the horrible sight. It was terrible for him to be out in that storm. No man wouldn't live without any sort of fire, or warmth to help them, "I have to get to him! He needs me...!" he heard her sob feeling his heart weakened at the sound of it.

But nothing could hurt him more than what he was about to do...

"Then...you...should go to him." he said looking away.

Amy looked up confused, "W-What?" she asked almost like he was speaking differently to her.

Shadow couldn't bare to look at her, "You must go to him. He is in desperate need of your attention." he said placing his hand on the table, but the other hiddin to his side gripping it tightly.

"Y-Your letting me...go?".

"Yes. You are no longer my prisoner.".

The sound of that word was like bells ringing in her ears. Amy was so happy she smiled brightly, "Oh thank you...thank you..." she breathed out having almost lost a little of her breath of happiness, "Don't worry, Rob, I'm on my way.".

Her voice was happier now. It made him happy inside, but there was still pain surrounding his heart. As long as she was happy, than he'll do anything to keep her happy, "You should go...now." he urged her trying to not sound demanding, but wanting her to leave.

Amy quickly heard him. She suddenly felt horrible. She was free, but now she felt like something, half of her wanted to stay. Of course she wanted to help Rob, but she didn't want to leave him, "Oh...alright." she spoke quietly, then stepped up to him, "Here.".

Shadow's head turned slowly to see her reaching her hands to him holding the mirror still. He gently placed his hand on hers, then pushed them back and shook his head, "No, keep it. I want you to remember me, remember this place." he said equally quietly.

She was taken back from his offer. But she nodded holding the mirror to her chest closely, "Thank you...I will." she said before turning away, then rushed off leaving him there.

Silver calmly walked in thinking that things were done so he can see if his master was alright. He opened the door only to be moved aside seeing Amy rush out in a hurry with the mirror in hand. He shrugged it off and continued his way up to Shadow, "Well...I think we did the best we could, but all and all, tonight was the best night ever." he started crossing his arms, "I know that she is going to be so much fond of you now.".

The beast replied, "No" and kept his back turned to him so he's facing his wilted rose.

Silver raised an eyebrow at what he said, "Uh...excuse me?" he asked.

Shadow placed his large hand on the glass slowly running it down and up in a loving manner, "I let her go.".

Now his eyes widened in complete shock, "W-W-What?!" he exclaimed, "You...you just...why?" no words could come out instantly.

"Because...I love her."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Silver had left the prince to himself so he wouldn't be disturbed, but he had to tell the rest of what he said, "Yes...it's true..." he answered looking down.

Sonic facepalmed looking up, "And we were so close...!" he groaned.

"Wait...miss Amy is...gone?" Cream asked softly gripping Vanilla's skirt looking up at her.

Vanilla placed her hand on her head looking at them all sadly, "After so long...he's finally able to love..." she quivered cupping her mouth with her extra hand holding a hankerchief.

"What'll we do now? The rose petals are almost ready to fall?" Sonic asked the two.

Silver shrugged. Cream noticed it was just the three talking to each other. She didn't think that Amy had ran off because she didn't like them, maybe it was something else. Slowly moving away with her choa tucked in her arms, she quickly skurried off down the hall hoping of catching Amy at least to stop her from leaving.

* * *

Shadow stayed in his room, but was out on the balcony looking over at the rider leaving the castle. Amy was on her horse galloping off down the bridge to the gates. His heart ripped to shreds to watch her leave never looking back. He gripped the railings and roared his heart out to the sky having it echoe to follow her down the path to freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a rough week. I'll do my best to put in possibly two more chappies in. I think there's two. We past the sad part, then now...yep. We're having the last two chappies. :3 maybe one more for the great climax. We'll see. **

**Also, I'm putting in an extra song in this. I had a few, but this one is what she asked to put in. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I hope it works well in the scenne I'm putting it in.**

Amy trecked through the powdered snow looing back and forth doing her very best to find her cousin. She remembered what the vision was seeing him collapse by a larger tree. There were trees all over the entire forest, but to her, she didn't care. Her thoughts were only on finding him and getting him to safety. Philip was doing his best on tracking his elder master. He wasn't a good hound dog at all, but he tried his best to sniff his tracks carefully.

While Amy was thoroughly searching the entire forest left and right, Philip bobbed his head up and twitched his ears back and forth. He waisted no time in galloping over to a nearby spot. Amy held on tightly wondering what got him so riled up. She gripped the reins tightly watching the trees go by them fast. The snow got deeper as they go, but nothing stopped this stalion who had a mission that cannot be failed.

Jumping over a large bush easy to maneuver through, Amy finally pulled the ropes stopping the horse in his tracks. She looked around wondering if he lead her to him. Just as her luck began to brighten, only a few feet from her was her cousin slumped in the snow almost covered head to toe. She didn't waist any time in jumping off the horse and rushing to Rob's side. She quickly took him back to their house happy that Rob awoke from her hurried footsteps and able to walk. She lead him up the stone steps of their home leaving Philip in the front having him watch his owners leave in the warm house. The two didn't noticed a spy in front of their home covered in snow to disguise himself from being caught. He quickly got up shaking heavily from the cold, and scurried off town ready to start the plan.

* * *

"Ahhh..." a groan was heard from the forest green hedgehog having his eyes open to see nothing, but a blur.

Amy was right by his side where Rob is now laying in bed covered in a warm blanket over half his body and comfortable pajamaas. She held a damp rag and dabbed his forehead softly, "It's all right now, Rob." she said in a loving, gentle way, "I'm here.".

His eyes began to go back to normal seeing his cousin in front of him safe and sound with no scratches, or bruises on her, "Amy...your safe!" he exclaimed sitting up fast to wrap his arms around her.

She didn't refuse the embrace, but she did want him to rest just in case he was still hurt. Nonetheless, she returned the hug tighter, "I'm safe. Don't worry." she assured him smiling happily.

Rob pulled away and placed his hands on her cheek, "I've thought that you were hurt because of me. You were held captive and I've tried so hard to find and get you back.". Amy shook her head taking his hands and carefully lowering them down on his lap.

"It's ok. I'm just fine. He...he let me go.".

Rob's eyes widened in shock, "H-He let you go?! But he's a beast! He was terrible to you!". Amy nodded looking down.

"He was at first, but now...he kind to me. We started out as enemies, but then, he began to grow nice and gentle. After I saw...well...after I heard about you being trapped out in the snow, he released me. I couldn't believe it either, but it's true.".

The forest coated male stared at her amazed that the monster he met turned out to be a soft beast. He was very thankful that he let her go, but something about her voice was telling him that she actually...misses him.

A soft shuffle of fabric was heard moving a little on the floor. Amy and Rob turned to the side to see a large dufflebag sitting up straight on the wall that was on Philip before she left. She thought it was a gift from the servants after she was very kind to them, but why was it moving? "What in the world?" Amy spoke quietly.

"Be careful..." Rob said placing a protective arm in front of her.

Suddenly, the dufflebag tumbled to the floor breaking open the lid to have a small head pop out. Both hedgehogs gasped to see Cream in front of them watching her wiggling out the bag she somehow fit in, "Cream?!" Amy shouted.

The child rabbit looked up seeing her hiding spot was a fail and was caught, "...um...hello, miss Amy." she smiled weakly.

Amy got up from her seat and rushed towards her side helping her out of the bag, "How did you follow me? Where you in that bag the whole time?" she asked helping her up.

Cream pulled away and hugged herself from behind rocking back and forth on her heels and toes, "Well..." she started looking away shamefully, "I was sad to hear that you were leaving...I wanted to ask, but I thought I could come with you.".

"But how were you able to come? The curse?" Amy asked still astonished.

"I thought they told you. I'm too young to have the curse on me. So I was able to leave.".

The rose female knelt down so she was the right height for her, "What about your mother? Does she know?" Cream shook her head having her sigh and shak her head herself, "I see...well, I'm glad your safe.".

Cream looked up to see a kind smile on her face again. She smiled back and hugged around her shoulders. Amy returned the hug happily, but was still a bit disapointed she stowed away to follow her. Rob smiled at the two happy to know that the little one was safe. He remembered her from the beginning when she was hiding behing the elder rabbit looking all adorable to him.

She pulled away and fluffed her dress before asking, "Miss Amy, why did you leave? Do you not like us anymore...?" she held a saddened look to her features.

Feeling sad, herself, Amy sighed again and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Cream, but I had to. My cousin was left out in the snow, I could never leave him hurt. But I do love you and all the others." she smiled cupping the young bunny's chin raising her head up to meet her eyes.

Rob carefully climbed out of bed stepping down to the cold wooden floorboards, "Now now, young lady." he said calmly walking over to her and knelt down next to Amy, "There's nothing to be sad about. I'm glad I get to meet you again.".

Cream, still feeling a bit nervous of him, smiled him and nodded, "Thank you, mister Rob." she said in a small voice.

He chuckled hearing the usual childish nervous talk. He patted her head, then stood up slowly, "Well, Cream, why don't I brighten you up with a small story. Amy always loved a good fairytale." he smiled at his cousin.

Amy blushed a bit feeling a little embarrassed, but smiled back. Cream, however, had a bright grin on her face, "I would love that! Thank you!" she happily chirped practically bouncing in place.

Amy giggled quietly getting up herself and started to walk out the room leaving the two alone. She heard the bed being moved from both getting on it, and the start of him saying 'Once upon a time'. She knew Cream loved stories. Vanilla had told her about several she's made for her. Rob had many which left Amy to sleep soundly with pleasant dreams. But not the brightest and happiest fairytale could cheer her up now.

Moving down the hall to her room, Amy couldn't help, but feel completely sad and guilty. She shoud feel happy now that she was back with Rob and he is safe from the cold, but still, she wanted something back. She wanted 'someone' back. Amy walked in her room that was kept tidy when she left to the castle. Her bed was made with the quilt Rob had given her after her own mother made for her, the night stand with her book she couldn't stop reading, the wardrobe of all her dresses she wore, but non of them were ever so stonishing as the ones she wore at the castle, and lastly was a small shelf full of books she's read all her life, but she missed that wonderful library Shadow had given her.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Amy walked around her room seeing all the corners, and walls of what used to be her room, but felt like a jail cell. She loved her home here, and loved her room, but she missed the castle greatly, and wished to be back in her other room where her friends, Kataline, Mari Lynn, and Starr were and Vanilla, who would come in for tea, or any good talking to.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Back at the castle, Shadow was still in his room still clothed, but without his tux on, and fur and quills back to being pointy and scruff. He stood next to his rose that had only two petals left. His time was running out very quickly, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to have the love of his life happy. He hoped that she found her cousin and was back home where she really belonged with him. Shadow looked up out the open balcony window to see the snow lightly blow down to the ground below. He felt his heart rip to pieces and fly away with the flakes. Shadow held the glass case tightly rubbing it gently remembering only Amy's smiling and loving face.

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone

Amy opened the window feeling the cold gentle night wind blow through to get inside. Her pony tail blew slightly as she gazed up to the moon wondering if Shadow was looking at the same moon with her.

Sure enough, he was.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh  
Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh

Amy felt a small tear slowly releasing it's grasp on her eye and fall down her cheek and off landing on the flat piece of wood of the window. Not wanting to wipe it away, Amy continued to stare at the bright, white gem feeling few tears daring to escape like the last one.

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Shadow felt tears in his eyes, but held them in as long as he could. He never cried, he didn't want to, but this time was the hardest he ever fought. And he was losing the war terribly. Looking down at the wilted rose watching the second to last petal pluck off the rose and slowly floated down to the bottom where the rest of his hopes and dreams were.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...

Sighing to herself, Amy slowly stood up and leaned forward grabbing the double doors to the window and pulling back to shut it. She locked it tightly, then gripped the curtains ready to close them, but not before taking one last glance to the moon watching it slowly raise itself higher and higher each second. Finally wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Amy lowered her head, then closed the curtains and finally walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! And I've got a new update! First thing's first, I'm really glad that the song worked last chapter. I never heard it till I wrote the last one. It sounded amazingly well for the story, and I'm glad my friend, Pikagirl227 thought of it. Special thanks to her! XD**

Amy went downstairs to check up on her cousin and her newly welcomed guest. She came to the bottom of the steps and looked over to see Rob O still resting in bed, and Cream sitting next to him on the side listening to his fairy tale. Amy smiled watching him act like he was scary by waving his hands at her with a scary face and voice. It made Cream laugh happily making her smile grew.

Suddenly, their happy time came to a close when all three heard the door knock a couple times. Amy was right close to the door, so she was quick to answer it. When she opened the door, she quickly turned worried seeing an old, large man in front of their home, "May I help you?" she asked quietly.

The man smirked creepily, "Yes. My name is Doctor Eggman, and I'm here to collect your cousin..." he said as he moved away to show her the creeky, wooden carriage that read 'Asylum' in large, red paint on the side and almost the whole town around her home with torches on fire and angered looks on their faces.

Amy gasped knowing who he was. She pushed up towards him angry at the thought of him wanting to take Rob away, "My cousin is not crazy!" she argued.

Eggman only chuckled at her silly reply, "Now, now, young miss. We wouldn't want to use force to take him." he lightly threatened waving a hand at a large hybrid of a panda, shark, and lion, "Rodger, come here please?".

The hybrid cackled since he was used to carrying crazed people by force. He cracked his knuckles while walking up to the door. Amy tried to get In his way, but a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from his path. She gasped slightly feeling her head landing on a strong chest. She looked up and saw Scourge holding her tightly, "Scourge..." she breathed grabbing his arms in a begging way, "Please tell him! Tell him he's not crazy!".

Scourge sighed sadly, but sarcastically, "If only I could, Amy, but I cannot." he said pulling her closer hearing her ready to start crying. Amy sniffled gripping his sleeves of his jacket tighter.

"Please...you believe me right?" she begged.

"Oh, but I don't...but I do have a way of saving him from going to that crazy place." he smiled.

"What is it?" Scourge's smile turned into a sinister smirk.

"Say 'you'll marry me'.".

Amy's eyes widened, "I would rather die!" she screamed ripping her way out of his arms.

The emerald colored male only crossed his arms keeping his smirk on his face, "What's the matter? You'd do anything for your cousin, right? Well your answer depends on his life." he pointed over to the doorway.

She swirved around to see the hybrid, Rodger, walking out the door with her cousin tightly in his grasp, his large hands held both arms in one holding him up off the ground. Rob O wiggled and struggled as hard as he could to get out of his hold, "Unhand me! I didn't do anything!" he pleaded watching his captor taking him towards the carriage.

William came out from the crowd holding a torch in his hand, "Hey, Rob! Why don't you tell us how the monster looked like?" he laughed.

Rob O couldn't handle being embarrassed again, but maybe trying to reason with them all will at least work, "I-It was...it was huge!" he stuttered holding his hands out wide if he could from how Rodger was holding him, "A-A-And terrifying!".

He tried his best to make them understand what he and Amy saw was true, but all William and the townsfolk just laughed at him not even caring what he's saying. Amy watched helplessly as her cousin was taken away from her home by force, only because the town didn't listen to him about the beast. Her eyes widened remembering the gift Shadow had given her. With a quick swirve on her heel, Amy ran up the steps and into the house hoping and praying her idea will work.

All the while, Rob O was now ready to be thrown into the carriage, kicking and wiggling as much and hard as he could to break free of the hybrid's grip while everyone aroud them booed and yelled at him wanting Eggman to take him away. Amy ran back outside holding the mirror tightly in her hand, "STOP!" she screamed getting everyone's attention, "He's not crazy and I will prove it right now! SHOW ME THE BEAST!" her hand raised up holding the mirror to the townsfolk as the reflection turned into a shining picture of the beast himself.

Everyone gasped and screamed watching the beast in the mirror roar out loud scaring them all. Even Scourge was surprised as much as everyone was. How could he be wrong when he was right about everything?

"Is he dangerous?" one of the women from town spoke out frightened.

"No! He's not!" Amy assured her and everyone else while making her way down the stairs, "He-He was at first, but now...he's kind, and gentle...he's...he's my best friend." a warm smiled rose onto her face looking at the saddened look Shadow has in the reflection.

"She's crazy! Just like her psychotic cousin!" Scourge bellowed out as he grabbed her wrist yanking her vision from the mirror to him, "He's a beast! A dangerous beast!"

Amy glared at him like she had never before, "He's not the beast, you are!".

Everyone gasped. Scourge was taken back from her rude remark. His charms were no longer there now being replaced by anger, "How dare you!" he snarled reaching over to her and grabbing the mirror, "You are crazy, that beast has warped your brain!" with one quick yank, he ripped the mirror out of her hands, then pushed her aside harshly making his way towards the crowd, "How can we trust this girl who's related to a crazy engineer? This beast is dangerous!".

"Stop!"

The crowd was now beginning to feel threatened by the monster in the reflection. If they were to listen to one person, it was the town's hero, "That beast will kill us all!" a male worker shouted out.

"Tha'ts right! This beast can come to our town, he'll kill our children! Our homes!" Scourge shouted making the women hug their youngins in terror, "And if we don't do anything, he'll come down and rid our village! It's time to kill that beast!".

"No!" Amy shouted rushing up to him grabbing his wrist which was holding the mirror, "I won't let you do this!".

Scourge had enough of her, "If your not with us, your against us!" he growled reaching over and grabbing her arm ripping her grasp off his wrist, "Bring the old hog!".

Rodger and Scourge walked over to the storm cellar as two famers opened the two doors for them, "Let us go!" Rob O shouted only to be flung down into the cellar by force.

"We won't have you two interfere!" Scourge shouted throwing the young rose in with her cousin.

Amy landed on the hard ground inside the darkened room. She got up and rushed up the stairs only for the two farmers to slam the doors on her and locked it tightly with a broom through the medal handles, "Let us out!" she cried banging on the doors.

"It's time to rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?!" everyone shouted as Scourge hopped up onto a black horse they brought for him.

The men all around cheered and yelled at their hero to lead them to the castle where the viscous monster was lurking. They all rushed towards their homes, their barns, their closets to grab pitchforks, knives, and axes, then made their way out to follow their leader down the path into the darkened forest.

Scourge grabbed a bow and arrow that William had kept with him, who held them up to him, "It's now, or never, men!" he shouted pointing his bow at the entrance to the forest, "We will not return until that beast's head is in my hands!".

The men shouted their cries to him as each one of them bravely entered the forest with Scourge leading the troops to battle. If he kills the beast, then he will be a hero of legends, and Amy will no doubt be married to him. All he needed to do was make his way towards the castle and kill the monster, then bring back his head as a trophy. But their battle was already going to be tough not knowing who were willing to battle for their home as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! You all know what I'm going to say, but I'm sorry for the wait. I need to be back on track in order to finish, and write the next story...maybe? But Thank you to those who stayed with me the entire time. I'll read them all off, well most of them, on the last chapter after this one. Yep, I'm finishing this completely. Mabye today, who knows?**

**I will say this, I'm still not very good at writing battle scenes. I'll do my best, but coming up with stuff last chapter with no song was harder than it looked. I'll give it my best.**

**One last thing, Christian Wolf27 wanted me to explain a few things. He wanted to clear up on his OC Rodger Lucas Jackson from last chappie on how he became a what he is. His dad was a shark, his mom was a panda bear, and his best friend/cousin, Martin, was a lion. He asked me to esplain so you all knew about him. Thank you :3**

**Let's start!**

While the men went off on their path to the castle, Amy continued to hit the doors with her fists trying her best to escape. The doors wouldn't budge, so instead, she grabbed a nearby wooden chair and proceeded to bash it on the hard surface. Rob O, on the side, watched helplessly and worried about his cousin. She is trying everything in her power to break free, but for a meek young lady, she had no strength to break open any thing like an iron lock. He was too weak himself from the harsh weather and path he went throug.

Amy slammed the chair onto the doors again only for the back of the legs to immediately break off. She growled at the chair, then threw it to the side before going back to pounding the doors again. Rob rushed over to her after the chair was thrown away, and grabbed her shoulders, "Amy, please, stop! Your hurting yourself!" he cried out.

She slowly stopped and looked at her hands seeing how bruised her knuckles were from hitting the wood. She got off the stairs onto the floor and hugged him tightly releasing her sobs that were begging to be let out, "We have to get out...I have to warn Shadow...!" she wept.

Rob O did nothing, but held her and started to sooth her pain by rubbing her back gently, "I know...we'll think of something to escape." he said truthfully.

Outside, Cream heard every word, including the poundings. She was lucky that that big guy didn't see her when he went in and took him out of the house. She quickly hid under the bed after Rob told her to when Amy started to argue outside. Now that the men were off and Amy and Rob O were locked up, she had to do something in order to free her friends.

She looked around to find anything, just anything to use to break open the lock. Cream knew her time was running short fearing that the pack of raging farmers and workers had gotten to the castle before them. Cream then looked up behind her and gasped to see the large machine he had created just over a small hill several feet from the house. Perfect to use to ram the doors down. She just needed to find out how to start it up.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew that girl was troublesome!".

"But she might come back?".

"Maybe it would've been better if she had never come at all!".

Back at the castle, Sonic and Silver continued to bicker to one another. They all knew that their time was almost up with the last petal ready to fall. Their prince wasn't able to function at all after Amy had left. He had been doing nothing, but mope. All the servants feared that Shadow might not be able to wise up and rush off to find her and bring her back, or hopefully make up with her.

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at his friend, "Don't say that! She was wonderful, and you know it!" he argued.

Silver placed his hands on his hips and looked away with a huff, "Then why did she leave? She could've brought taken her cousin to his place and came back, but no! She didn't come back!". Sonic only growled at him.l

"You stubborn little-!" he was quickly interrupted after hearing fast clopping of heels running up to them.

"Sonic! Silver! Have any of you seen Cream?" Vanilla panted stopping next to them now able to take a breath.

Silver looked at her confused, "She's not with you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No...I looked everywhere! She's missing! My baby is missing!" she exclaimed ready to cry in any second.

Sonic walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder, "Look, she might be in here still. We'll find her." he told her hoping it would help.

Suddenly a sound of yelling came from outside catching the three servants' attention, "What in the..?" Silver spoke up first rushing over to the window. Sonic and Vanilla followed.

"Is it her?" he asked hoping.

They looked out to see a hoard of villagers breaking through the gates and into the castle walls, "Intruders!" Vanilla gasped clutching Sonic's arm.

"One of them has the mirror!" The blue male quickly pointed out the head of the group storming up to the front doors with the mirror tucked in his side pocket.

Silver turned to the two, "Warn the master! If they want a fight, they will get a fight!" he belowed out, "Sonic, your with me, let's go!".

The said hedgehog nodded, then both rushed off while Vanilla went the other way.

Scourge came up to the door, then turned to his army catching up to him, "Destroy, or take anything you want, but remember this, the beast is mine!" he yelled out.

The men howled to their leader as several others came up to the doors in front of them all with a very large trunk of a tree they chopped down from the forest. The end of it was flat, able to knock down the door easily. Inside, Silver and Sonic gathered up all the servants in the castle, and made their way down to the entrance hall. They all had worried expressions on their faces, but kept a good ammount of courage with the ready to fight.

The men came up to the doors, then held up the trunk way back, then thrust it foward slamming the end of it on the large wooden surface. The servants rushed over after hearing the first bang from outside. They knew they were trying to force themselves in so they had to act fast. They all rushed over to the doors, and packed up tightly having their whole body weight push against them trying to keep them shut.

* * *

"Pardon me, master?" Vanilla spoke up after coming to the open door of Shadow's room.

He was still where he was before. Hunched over the table with a protective arm over the glass case. His back was turned to her, "Leave me in peace..." he answered her roughly

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Vanilla exclaimed cupping her hands together in a pleading motion, "What shall we do? We must think of something!".

Shadow looked towards the rose seeing that the last petal was trying it's best to keep it connected to the stem. He sighed saddly, and looked forward towards the open balcony window, "It doesn't matter...just let them come.".

* * *

The men were now ramming the trunk harder and harder onto the door having the wooden pieces begin to split. The servants were doing their best to keep it shut, but it wasn't working well at all, "It's not going to hold them!" Sonic grunted pushing his back against the door.

Sally looked up to him from his side worriedly, "Sonic, we have to do something!" she cried out.

Time was running short for them all. One false move and the doors will be broken into, and they would all storm in. Sonic's eyes flashed open with a smile on his face, "Wait...I got it!" he shouted having them all turn to him confused.

The men pulled back farther getting up a good enough speed to finally break down the barrier. With one quick kick of their heels, they rushed up to and slammed the trunk so hard, it finally broke the doors open having both swing onto the walls hard having it crack a few places. After putting the trunk down, they all piled in to the castle readying their weapons in hand.

Scourge, now up front again, looked around the large room only to see just simple things. Chairs next to walls, candle poles around the pillars, carpets and drapes, nothing out of the ordinary. Right behind them on the walls, and over the door, were the entire team of servants huddled up tightly. With a lime green glow surrounding them all, Silver was able to use his powers to make everyone around him hover up and hide from them. It was a struggle to do so, but he was willing to witstand anything in order to keep the castle safe. After the last one came in, all the villagers were grouped up looking around the room ready to search.

"NOW!"

With Sonic's call, Silver released his hold on everyone, and all dropped down to the floors right behind them. The men turned to see the servants, but were not quick enough to block some attacks. Sonic zipped by several of them while punching, or kicking their stomachs having them fall.

One of the men rushed up towards a servant and readied his sword up high only to have her drop down, and another to jump up from behind her and round kick him in the face making him fly off. Scourge looked around the mob of servants attacking his men. He only growled at them for their stupidity, and turned away rushing off towards the steps leaving them all to fight.

* * *

After some work of finding a way to start the machine, Cream was busy using breath to blow onto the hot cole inside starting the engine up, "Yes!" she cheered as the heat began to eliminate the entire thing to move.

She hopped down as the whistles began to blow from the pipes and the wheels started to turn slowly. She backed away seeing the very strange, but great machine start to come to the edge of the hill. The axe connected to it flung up and down furiously like it wanted to cut just about anything. As Cream watched it tip over the edge, and almost ready to go down, she rushed over towards it, then placed her foot flat onto the back of it, "Here we go!" with a strong push, the machine went down the hill in no seconds flat.

As the noise grew louder and louder, Amy and Rob O looked up to the small cracks in the storm cellar doors to see his machine coming up to them fast, "What in the...oh no." Rob freaked grabbing her tightly, "Amy, look out!".

He pushed her and himself out of the way as the ax started to slice away the wooden barrier holding them back. It successfully chopped through, but because it was big and had wheels, it ended up falling right onto the top of the opening having the large boiler explode on impact. Few of the objects flung from the wreck onto the floors as smoke seeped through the room.

Amy and Rob, luckily hid behind a table with broken legs, looked up slowly to see the wreck. Sure it was a long life of planning and reconstructioning, but he was thankful that it had worked to free them. Cream rushed over to the now open entrance. She bent over hoping to see if they were ok, "Miss Amy? Mr Rob O?" she called out.

"We're ok!" Rob answered first crawling out and helping his cousin out with him.

The young rabbit smiled after hearing him, "Thank goodness. That was spectacular! I want to do that again!" she happily chirped only to get a playful eye roll from both hedgehogs.

* * *

Back at the castle, the men were getting beat up hard by nothing but workers in some unknown castle. They of course underestimated them at the least. Objects were thrown from one another trying to hit the target, or flown out the window after shattering the glass. One of them rushed up towards a servant male with a shovel in hand. He held it up and swung at him, but he quickly ducked from the attack, and jumped away from another swing. The man looked towards him annoyed at him blocking his attacks. Before he could rush over to him again, Vanilla came out from behind and swung an iron frying pan onto the back of his head. After hearing a 'gong' sound, he fell face down onto the floor with the victorious mother rabbit standing over him twirling her pan in hand.

While the fight continued, Scourge was busy roaming the halls upstairs. He held his bow and arrow in hand ready to fire. He went up to one door and quickly kicked it open, then readied his arrow to a blank room. He groaned to himself, then rushed off to find another room.

One servant, Kataline, rushed over towards the walls with great agility as two men chased her. She placed her foot on the wall, then another, and another till she flipped over the two landing behind them. They turned around to face her with astonishment on their faces. She only smiled, then punched them straight into their faces knocking them to the floor.

Starr ran over towards the wall as a few more men coral her. They held up their weapons to her. Starr looked around hoping to find anything to use as a weapon. Before they attacked, Mari Lynn came up from behind and grabbed one of them by the shoulder, then threw him over hers right across the room towards a few servants holding up broken legs from chairs, or tables, then proceeded to hit him like a piñata. The two men glared at her as she got into a fightint stance ready to fight, but stopped as each was brought down by a wooden chair. Starr stood there with a pride smile on her face holding a now broken, beat up, seat. Mari Lynn only chuckled at her friend, then both rush off to fight another group.

Sonic was kicked hard in the chest right into a nearby wall. He slowly got up on his knees holding where he was kicked while looking up at William. For a little guy, he was pretty strong. William cackled as he held a torch towards him. Sonic inched away from the flames only to be stopped by the hard surface of the wall behind him. He looked at the torch fearing that he had no escape.

Just coming out from a fight with another villager, Silver, on top of the stairs, held up two swords in hand laughing maniacally. He looked down to see his friend ready to be burned alive. Not if he had anything to do about it. Jumping up onto the railing, he held up his sword foward while scaling down easily. Before William could touch his blue fur with the flame, a sharp painful poke brought him out of his evil thought, and immediately jumped up screaming in pain holding his rear.

* * *

After being freed from captivity once again, Amy and Rob O, along with Cream rode onto Philip through the darkend forest. Cream was nestled tightly in his arms while Amy was controlling the reins. She hoped and prayed that they won't be too late to save everyone and Shadow.

* * *

One male villager held a whimpering Sally in his grasp holding her up high with his hands tight around her small neck. She gripped his wrists trying to pry him off of her. Sonic looked over after his rescue to see her being strangled to death. He quickly jumped up and grabbed a nearby pitchfork left by a villager. Rushing over to him, Sonic brought his hand back holding the weapon, then thrust it forward stabbing it into his rear. Widening his eyes, the villiger leaped up into the air letting out a howl in pain. Dropping the weapon, Sonic held out his hands easily catching Sally, who went up with him. She smiled at him as did he.

Half of the men began to chase after Cheese, who held one of their shoes in his mouth. He flew around trying to escape from them only to charge into an open door to the kitchen. Flying over to a dead end, poor Cheese turned to see them coming up to him snickering evilly. Cuddling by the cabinets, He cowered from them, but heard someone leap over them landing on top of the counter. A purple cat maid held out her hands and threw them around the room eliminating the stoves to burst out into flames around the villagers.

They scream in terror and immediately ran out of the room, then out the castle. Some followed by running behind while others climbed out from the broken windows and crawled away screaming in fear of what they saw and fought. Inside, the servants jumped and cheered for joy knowing that their battle was over and they won.

"AND STAY OUT!" Silver yelled at the top of the stairs. Sonic jumped out of no where and hugged him tightly while he only wore a bored look on his face.

* * *

Scourge came to the last door down the hall. He walked in slowly to inspect the room, but quickly took aim after seeing the beast he was looking for inside. Shadow never left his place, still keeping his head down unable to even fight the intruder. Scourge brought his arrow back farther like a warning shot, but he only looked up for a second to see who it was, but slowly looked down with a quiet groan.

He let go. The arrow shot through and shot right into Shadow's back. He let out a painful roar thrashing around as he tried to fiind the arrow behind him. Scourge took this opertunity to charge at him and plow right into his stomach. The force threw him out of his room and onto the balcony. The rain began to pour like crazy, but it didnt stop Scourge from jumping out and rushing over to Shadow.

The beast was still tyring to get up still feeling the deep pain of the arrow still in his back. Before he could, Scourge kicked him hard enough to send him tumbling over the railing and down the rough, tiled roof. Shadow rolled around till he came to the bottom. He then landed right on a small stone bridge connected to one of the pillars below. The furious green hedgehog leaped off to follow him. He trailed down till he dropped to the bridge where Shadow was laying down like he was weak from the fight.

He looked up to see Scourge walking up to him with a crooked grin on his face, "Get up...!" he growled as he sent another kick to him.

Shadow rolled over almost over the edge, but managed to stay on. Scourge, annoyed at this pathetic excuse for a monster, growled once more demanding him to stand. Seeing that he won't comply, his other option was to gloat, "What's the matter, beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" he laughed miniacally.

The beast looked away from him letting out a saddened groan again. How could he fight when if he won, will it make Amy come back to him? He didn't think anything will work to bring his rose back to him again. All he could do is wait till he is put to rest. Scourge, now fed up with this, walked away from him and came up to the side where he knelt down and plucked off a stone spiked club. Large and hard enough to kill him.

"NO!"

As he was coming right back to him, Shadow's ears twitched hearing a voice. A heavenly voice he desperately wanted to hear again. He sat up slowly and looked down from the tower to see a small silhouette of what appeared to be three people, but who he saw had his heart jump like no tomorrow.

"A...Amy?".

Down below, Amy stopped Philip to look up only to her horror to see Scourge raising a weapon over him ready to kill, "SCOURGE! STOP!" she screamed.

Scourge didn't hear her, nor wanted to listen, and sent the club down, but was suddenly stopped by a large hand gripping it tightly. Shadow, now having the energy back to him, got up and bared his fangs to him like a raged beast would. He grabbed the club and held it back glaring into the terrofied saphire eyes of the wanna-be-hero.

"Come on, Philip!" Amy called out as she whipped the rope having the horse chare right at the castle with Rob O and Cream still on.

Shadow pushed him back with two times the strength Scourge had. He was quick enough to pull away, then jumped up onto the edge of the roof climbing up. As the lightning continued to strike down, Shadow made his way onto the roof, and started to creep up onto his victim. Scourge crab walked back up onto the top of the tower roof, then rolled onto all fours. He looked up to see Shadow had made it to the top as he was on all fours glaring at him.

He quickly swung the club only to miss his head by a few inches. The beast swung his claws at him missing him, too, but it did make him lose his footing, and slide down to the edge once more. All the while, Amy made it inside the castle, but was already running through the halls getting to the stairs. She wasn't fast enough to reach the top, so she only hoped that Shadow was alright.

The beast quickly jumped off the top and instantly collided into Scourge sending both down onto the next to platform. Scourge rolled off the roof onto the top surface of the tower. He quickly kicked him off of him sending the beast towards a darkened coner of the area. It helped him greatly since the top of the tower had gargoyles, black and menacing enough to help him.

Scourge got up grabbing the stone weapon next to him. He looked up to see a darkened figure ahead. Rushing up to it, he swung his club at it only to break off a gargoyles' head off clean. This angered him the most, "Come out and fight like a real man! Are you really in love with her, beast?!" Scourge shouted gripping the club tight as he started making his way around the platform looking for him, "Did you honestly think she would want to love you?! A hideous monster?! When she has someone better like me?!".

That one really ticked him off. No way in hell was this jerk to have Amy to himself. Shadow hid himself in the dark disguising himself as a gargoyle. After he had heard that last part, he growled menacingly to him. Shadow crept up out of the shadows and slowly up to him. Scourge, feeling like he is being followed, turned around quickly and swung his club at him.

Shadow missed it, and swung his claws at him only for Scourge to miss it, too. The two continued to swing claws and clubs at one another, but he was pushing Shadow away towards the edge of the tower platform. Standing away from him seeing that he was only inches away from falling to certain doom, he held the stone weapon up and laughed loudly, "It's over, beast! Amy...IS MINE!" he exclaimed.

Shadow's eyes darkened for a second as he rushed at him before he could attack. Punching his hand to drop the club, he swiftly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then thrusted him over the edge holding him so his body was dangled over nothing, but a sheer drop of death. Scourge held onto him for dear life with a petrified look on his face, "Wait! Don't do this! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he screamed out trying to reason with him.

As the lightning struck once more to eliminate the area, Shadow only held a stern, and furious glare at him. He wanted to drop him. He wanted to watch his sorry face disappear into the darkened depts of hell. But...he didn't. Slowly, his glare turned to a solum, sorrow look. How could he when killing him won't solve anything. Amy has taught him that like of kill will only make the world a much more terrible place. He couldn't start it by murdering this hedgehog. What would she think of him after that?

Now able to move, Shadow slowly pulled him back onto the platform while hearing his scared whimpers. He held his shirt still bringing his face to his, "Get out..." he growled quietly, but terrifyingly to him before releasing him with a push to the hard surface.

"Shadow!"

He whipped around, then up hearing the voice he was begging to hear once again, "Amy...!" he gasped seeing her just a few ways up to his balcony.

Amy watched him begin to climb up to her. The wind slowly beganto die down as did the rain, yet it still fell only a liittle. As she watched him, she then held out her hand while the other gripped the stone railing. Shadow continued his way up to her wanting to see her close, wanting desperately to hold her again. Reaching out to her, his large slightly ripped gloved hand grabbed hers. He pulled himself up onto the edge of the railing, staring into her eyes he wanted so much to see.

"Amy...you..." he spoke up quietly raisng a hand to her face gently stroking her cheek, "You came back..".

She smiled happily with a few tears running down her face, "I came home..." she replied holding his hand on her cheek.

Their happy moment was then quickly interrupted when Amy let out a horrid gasp, and Shadow, a painful roar out loud. Scourge was able to climb up to the two while they were busy talking, and he had a dagger plunged into the side of the beast. He smiled wickedly as he ripped it out holding onto the cape tightly. He held the dagger straight up so he was read to thrust it up into the back of his head, but Shadow twisted around swinging his large hand at him.

Scourge dodged it in time, but his grip suddenly broke off. Waving his hands around trying to get his balance straight, he slowly felt himself fall back and off the tower roof. He let out a horrid scream loud as he could as he was sent falling right down to the darkened depths below the castle and bridge. His echo continued to scream until it died down slowly.

Along with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm here again! Yep, another chappie, and the very last. I'm surprised that this took a long time to make. Well, I was lazy and haven't witten longer chapters. But I'm now finishing this which I'm glad for actually. I like to thank you all for reading and reviewing the entire story. Some may have stopped, but I'm still glad for them to read it.**

**Thank you to Savvy0417, bluebarnowl, Christian Ape99, aqua9597, Lil Red2601, TrueNight1025, BlackPetals23, XxLil-Miss-FuchsiaxX, kenny hilferty, puppydog4, KatDingo, A7X4REVer, Aminia Rosery, Sunrise Phoenix, Dolly, Nebula the Hedgehog, WaterBendingQueen88, BlackButler181, and all the guests who reviewed my story. **

Sonic, Vanilla, and Silver all rushed towards the West Wing after the fight. They heard the scream from outside knowing that their master has won. Hurrying over towards the room, they rushed inside, then up to the balcony ready to cheer for him for his victory. But their happy smiles turn to horror as they stopped at the entrance to see the young lady pull him over the stone railing, then laid him down after. Shadow had a deep gash in his side where he was stabbed. It was deep enough to bleed out in few seconds from damaged tissues and organs.

Amy was by his side trying to her best to keep him alive for a while. She looked to the side to see the stab wound, but quickly turned away knowing it was to big to care for. Shadow started to pant holding his chest as he slowly began to feel his life fading away. He turned his head to the side wanting to see the wound himself, but a warm hand stopped him after touching his cheek, then turned his vision to the young weeping rose beside him.

She tried her best to not shed a tear wanting to be brave for him, "Shadow...it's ok...we'll help you through this..." she wept feeling one escape her eye.

Shadow noticed her ready to start crying for him. He hated to see her like this, even when she was sad about her freedom being taken away. He grunted a little feeling the pain grow stronger even for him to unable to witstand, "Amy...d-don't...don't cry..." he whispered staring at her emerald eyes he missed.

Amy sniffed a little shaking her head, "I can't...I don't want to lose you!" she said using her other hand to wipe away her tear.

The rain made it hard to wipe her tears as the drops of water pelted both their faces. Shadow felt the drops hit his wound having him groan in pain. The sounds were too agonizing for her to bare. She was having a tough time not to cry in front of him, "Amy...I'm so g-glad that...your here..." he spoke quietly as his breaths grew faster.

The young maiden shook her head again whipping away a few drops form her hair, "I couldn't stay home knowing that you'd be...I'm so sorry this happened..." she said feeling completely guilty.

Shadow shook his head slowly, "No...I'm glad...I was a-able to see you...again..." he said while he raised a bruised paw to her face, then placed it on her cheek cradling her head in his, "I hated t-to see you l-leave...I m-missed you...s-so much...".

Amy held his hand tightly feeling the warmth still in his palm. She smiled lightly remembering how he held her while they danced, and after he freed her. It felt like no other. It was warm, and comforting. Something she wanted to feel once more after she left the castle, "...I missed you, too..." she whimpered gripping his hand tighter, "Please...don't go...".

The beast couldn't bare the pain anymore. His grunts, and groans were louder to hear, and his breath faster. His life was beginning to slip away in any second. His only wish was to tell her, finally tell her how she meant to him. How troubled he was when she left. Only for his luck to run out, he had only one breath to say one last thing to her, "Amy...I want t-to tell you...one last thing..." he started.

Her ears twitched a little wanting to hear what he wanted to say. His large thumb stroked her cheek feeling the very last thing he'll have of her soft fur, "Shadow...".

Shadow showed a weak smile to her before whispering softly, "I'm...so h-happy...to see you...o-one last time...".

Tears were begging to come out after she heard his last words to her. She closed her eyes tightly buring her face in his hand gripping it tightly. Suddenly, her fears have shown feeling his hand slowly began to slip out of her grip. She opened her eyes to see his hand fall to stone floor. Turning her terrofied eyes to him, Shadow turned his head away from hers closing his eyes for the last time as he let out a quiet dying groan.

Cupping her mouth, Amy's eyes widened knowing that her one true friend has died before her very eyes. She shook her head hoping this was all a terrible dream wanting to wake up from. Reaching up to him, Amy grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook a little. Tears began to fall finally seeing that he was truly gone, "No..." she sobbed, "No...please no..." her sobs grew loud as she layed her head on his chest gripping his shirt tightly.

"I love you...!"

The three servants watched sadly as the very last petal of the rose plucked off the stem, and fall slowly onto the table. Silver turned his head away from both the rose, and their dead master. Vanilla grabbed the end of her apron and covered her face quietly sobbing. Sonic slowly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him for comfort. Their one chance of the spell to be broken, and finally hearing the maiden speak what they were hoping for, was unable to work. Their prince was dead, and nothing will ever break their curse.

While Amy continued to cry while the rain wasn't slowing down, a shot of light from the sky landed onto the balcony next to them. The light scattered into tiny particals after it hit. Soon, a few more began to fall to them in different colors. Amy heard the sounds of stars shotting down from the sky as they hit the stone surface making a shimering sound. As she lifted her head up to see what was going on, she then felt the body of the beast being lifted up on its own. Amy backed away staring at Shadow's body being held up by whatever was holding him in the air.

The servants were huddled together watching whatever was happening to their prince. Both of them watched as more stars shot down each time including the body now starting to turn itself around. The cape continued to flow while it turned having it getting tangled up in it. Shadow's body moved around a little like it was trying to be free. Then his hand was pulled out, but a strong light engulfed all around his fingers, palms, arms, all over it.

The large hand began to change sizes. It was changing back to it's original form. The light began to engulf the entire body down to the feet. As the light grew brightly, the large feet slowly changed smaller like the hands. The light was changing the entire body back to normal like magic. As the brightness continued up to the head, Shadow's fur blew by a gust of wind having it change down including his head and face. The light brightened much more having them all look away from the sight till it slowly dimmed down.

Amy turned her head to see the body now being lowered back to floor, but it was completely different. It was smaller, more skinnier, and less furry. She slowly got up and moved a few paces towards his body, but quickly jumped away watching he move. He slowly stood up like normal with his back to her. Looking down at his hands seeing that it was completely back to normal, his head looked up slowly, then immediately turned around to face her.

He was almost like the beast, but his body was like a normal hedgehog would have. His face was smaller and muzzle wasn't poked out like the beast's. His arms were shorter and hands bigger still, but not as big as before, and his legs were the same including his bare feet. He had a small tuff white patch of fur on his chest, and still had the red streaks on his quills, legs, and arms.

Amy gasped to see it was the one from the ripped picture she had seen, but why is he standing where the beast laid? The hedgehog placed his hands on his chest looking down as this new body, "Amy..." he spoke in a less rougher tone, but in a much more handsomely dark voice, "I-It's me!" he smiled up at her stepping forward and grabbing her hands in his.

She stared at him like he was some stranger that she somehow knew. She lifted her hand up to his quills gently stroking down feeling them slightly softer than usual. Moving her hand down to his face, she stared up into his eyes seeing the familiar ruby ones she had always seen, yet felt so moved by their stare. This was really her beast, her Prince Shadow now completely back to normal. Her eyes widened, and a smile grew onto her face, "It is you!" she said happily.

Shadow's smiled never left. He took her hand back into his holding it tightly. They both stared at each other happy that the curse has been lifted. Amy slowly moved up to him while he moved his head down to her. Their breaths were mixed, and their noses touched each other as they slowly moved furhter into one another. Then finally having their first kiss to seal their love forever.

The lights around the two all shot up into the air, then exploded into tiny shimmering lights like fireworks celebrating their happy ending. But it wasn't just him that changed, the lights flew around the castle changing everything completely. The gargoyles were replaced by statues of heavenly angels, and the stones that were crumbled up were fixed up like magic along with vines of flowers were all around the walls and balconies. Silver, Sonic, and Vanilla both had a similar glow around them having their clothes change from a darker colored tuxs to a white with golden rose bootineres, and Vanilla's maid dress turned to a lighter yellow color and a golden rose pinned to her chest like the two.

After the change was done, both Shadow and Amy turned to see them all come out. Silver stepped out, then bowed before the two with one hand behind his back with a smile on his face, "Silver!" Shadow spoke happily walking up to him to shake his hand.

Sonic stepped out behind him and bowed again like him, but stood up to make a thumbs up, "Sonic!" he reached over and held his shoudlers looking down at their new clothes, then smiled up at him.

Vanilla came out lastly spinning around giggling a little, but quickly cutrsied to him, "Vanilla! Look at us!" Shadow shouted pulling each into a group hug.

"Mama! Mama!" they all turned to the entrance to see Cream rushing up to them with a familiar glow around her and Cheese nestled in her arms. She twirled around as the same thing happened to her maid dress with the same color, and same gold rose, but only in her hair as a barrette. Cheese had his bow turned to a golden color and a tin rose on the side of it.

Vanilla came up to her and picked her up hugging her tightly as happy tears began to slip out of her eyes, "It's a miracle!" Sonic shouted as he started to jump for joy along with Silver who only smiled at him.

Shadow picked up Amy by her waist then twirled her around having her and him both laugh with joy. The scene quickly changed now in the ballroom with all the maids, and butlers watching the two make their way to middle of the dance floor. Shadow, in his ballroom uniform, held his new love in his arms as he leaned in to take one more kiss from her. Amy, dressed up in her golden gown, returned it lovingly holding him tightly in her arms. The two slowly pulled away as their smiles never faded away. He gently took her hand in his while she took a bit of her skirt in her other hand, then pulled her around for a dance.

"Ahhh...love." Sonic sighed with a smile. He then felt a tickle of a few feathers on the side of his cheek.

He turned to see Sally with a feather duster in hand, but waked a little away from him before turning back to smirk at him. Sonic slightly blushed, but smirked at her. He ruffled up his jacket, then proceeded to run off at the lustful maid, "Now Sonic, my friend!" He was stopped by Silver, who pushed him back, "I justed wanted to say that I'm very happy that things will be back to normal. I just wanted to say 'I told you so'.".

Sonic only chuckled and waved his hand at him, "Ha...I think your mistaken, for I had told you so!" he said.

"Excuse me? But I told you so!" Silver argued pushing him back harder.

He clenched his hands tightly, "Don't you dare push me you jerk!" with a quick jump, Sonic leaped up and landed onto him sending a few punches into his head, but Silver quickly returned them back along with a few hard kicks.

As the two continued to fight, Shadow, and Amy moved around the rooms passing a few familar faces in the crowd. Rob O was there next to Vanilla and Cream watching his cousin happily with the man of her dreams. Cream held her mother tightly while she watched the two danced, "So will they live happily ever after, mama?" she asked before looking at her.

Vanilla chuckled and nodded, "Of course, my love. Forever and ever." she answered as she turned her view to the royal couple.

A quiestion soon came up in her head, "Can I be the flower girl?" Cream smiled.

Both Rob O and Vanilla looked at her confused for a bit, then ended up letting out a happy laugh. So to end our wonderful story, you cant judge someone for who they are one the outside, for their might be something special in the inside. Inside all of us.

And finally, they all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
